Atypical
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She was going to a new school but when she finds out who else is going there then her world gets turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Atypical

**Just a random idea that popped into my head when I was laying in bed. So I had to get who was going to be in what. I'm not sure if it'll have any pairings yet. Who knows? There might be. Tite Kubo owns Bleach**

_Going 2 a new school_

Her dirty crimson eyes looked at the words that she typed into the small space dedicated for whatever you were feeling at the moment. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she pressed post, seeing it appear in the feed of the popular social network. Most of her friends on it wouldn't care since they weren't really her friends.

Going over to another tab, clicking on it and continued to read an original story that someone posted, she wondered when life was going to be a little better. Closing her eyes, her mind was blank until images started to play in it, telling her what she tried to forget.

A ding sounded, catching her attention. Going over to the site she was on previously, the red-eyed teenager read the comment that was posted.

_Y?_

There were a lot of reasons behind her transferring schools. One being the fact that her now previous one didn't care for its students like it used to when she was growing up. Another being they were sick of the drama that was going on. It seemed like West High was notorious for having all the drama. Almost every day – it seemed like to her – there was a fight going on.

_Bc im tired of the crap. Also, this 1 is tuition free_

Leaning back, avoiding the cats tail that was usually sitting on her shoulders, she looked at her ceiling. Luckily they didn't have to move so it was a good thing. She knew that her friends would be asking all kinds of questions as to why she was heading there besides the drama and the new school being tuition free.

"Annabell!"

"What is it Mom!" Annabell hollered back even if the door was open so their feline pet could go in and out without scratching the door up. Sitting her laptop on the mattress, she scooted off and started toward the door. Looking down the steps, she forced a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"You have orientation. Pack up your things." Her mother said as her own crimson eyes reflected her mood back at her daughter.

Her eyebrows pulled together in question at the order. Leaning against the wall and avoiding being pushed down the steps by her younger brother, Annabell blinked. "Pack? I thought I was staying here."

"I wish you could. We all do —"

"I don't!" Her sibling chimed in, earning a glare from the teenage girl.

"We all do," Her mother hissed with her own glare pointed at her son for him to interrupt again, "but it's a new thing that they're trying there. It's an adventure so you should be happy."

"Yeah. Happy." Annabell grumbled as she turned on her heel, hoping she didn't trip, her ankle gave out, or anything that would cause her tumbling down the steps that seemed to hate her. Looking back at her mother who was turning her own back to her, she asked, "so how am I supposed to be doing this?"

"Do what?"

"See my friends. How am I supposed to see them and Mr. Cain? You know I like his teaching and I told him I would come visit when I get a chance." She complained with her voice raising a pitch. Sighing, she looked into the eyes that she inherited and saw the answer: you'll have to deal with it.

"Annabell, you have to give things up to gain. Your father's told you that, along with your grandparents." Her mother reminded as she moved out of the way for her son who had a sandwich stuck in his mouth. "That's the only thing you're allowed to eat until dinner young man."

Those words rung in her head since it was almost pounded into there. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention to else where and went back into her room. It meant that she would be changing places. She wouldn't be in somewhere that was familiar but completely foreign to her. Slouching her shoulders, the red-eyed teen slammed her door so she couldn't hear anything.

Turning her attention back to the electronic that was sitting in her lap, she saw that there were two more replies to her post.

_Tht doesn't mean anything. Ur parents said ull b going wit home schooling_

_Wht bout us?_

Knowing that it seemed like her friends cared more at times, Annabell answered back.

_New development. Im going 2 b living over the new school_

Knowing that it wasn't going to be sitting well with her friends, Annabell walked around and grabbed her bags that were rarely used, she tossed them onto the bed. "Sorry if I hit your Candy."

It was a ridiculous name she gave the animal but she was only a kid so she didn't know better. Feeling the glare that was pointed at her by the female calico, she continued on gathering her things. Growling in a bit of annoyance since she didn't get any information. Throwing open the door, she stormed the stairs to find her mother. "Hey Mom! What am I supposed to pack since you never told me what to . . . ?"

She lost what she was going to say when she saw someone standing in the kitchen with her mother, sipping on her favorite mug. Narrowing her eyes, she forced a smile on her face so she seemed polite and well mannered. "Who is this Mom?"

"This is Mr. Sasakibe. He's an assistant for the principal at the new school you'll be going to."

That meant she just found out she would be living at the place in a dorm compared to in her own bed. Looking over at the man that still ebony facial hair with silver hair, she nodded to him. "What should I pack?"

Even if she was in the mood for a rampage, she had to look polite in front of the guest that worked under the principal of her new school.

"Depends on how big the room is." Her mother said, giving her nothing but confusion.

"Take some of your clothes, anything that is of value to you." Chojiro stated with his amber eyes focused on the new student. "Leave some of your clothes here so when you're on break you can return home if you'd like."

"Thank you." Annabell stated and started to go back to her room. Shutting the door, she glared at the calico that was resting in the bag she had open. "Candy you devil cat."

Grabbing the feline, she set her on the pillow that the cat usually laid on, she went to work. With a handful of socks, the crimson eyed teen looked over at the screen and saw her friends comment on it again.

_Wht! Y? U need us!_

It was a true fact. She needed her friends to be around her but it was a new experience so she had to make the most of it. At least that's what her father would say. Setting the socks that she had in her hands down in the bag, she went back to the screen.

_Well, also im starting school 2morrow I think_

That feeling of her friends hating that fact made her want to work on getting things packed. Grabbing shirts and tank tops, she refolded them and stuck them in the bag. Sighing, Annabell had a strange feeling of hating the new school but it wouldn't be as much as she hated her old school.

"Candy do you think that this is enough clothes?" Annabell inquired once she had that bag filled with enough clothes that should last. If not, she hoped that her parents could send her some if she asked or if there was a store nearby so she could buy some. "Something of value."

Opening another bag, she strolled over and started to empty her bookcase that had the complete series of House of Night and a few others that she enjoyed reading. It annoyed her that she couldn't bring all her books since they were all her favorite in some way. Sighing, she flopped down onto the bed and laid back. "So hard."

Closing her eyes, the crimson eyed teen wondered how she was going to survive being there. It was a new environment that might drive her insane for all she knew. Opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling, she was attacked by black fur. Scratching the back of the feline, she heard a giggle.

Pulling the animal away, she rose to see her brother with the door open and the last of his sandwich being devoured. Blinking slowly, Annabell glared at her sibling. "Why did you let in Mr. Poofy?"

He shrugged and shut the door without an answer.

Looking over at the long-haired feline that had the craziest name out of them all, Annabell shook her head. It was going to be a long year and she wasn't even there yet.

**I hope you guys like this because I'm usually not good at high school theme fanfics. They usually make a dive bomb to failure or I lose interest in them. Also, House of Night is owned by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaputa: ichi

"_If my friends send anything, or drop anything off you send it to the school. Okay?"_

Her request echoed in her mind as _Remember When_ by Avril Lavigne played in the speakers of the car. Her gaze was held on what was in front of her. She prayed that she didn't run into some idiot that didn't know how to drive or whatever.

Looking at the directions and hearing them, Annabell looked in the rearview mirror. Her home was gone. She was gaining some place new but it wasn't home to her. Sighing, the teen girl pressed on the gas so she didn't slow but sped up a little until she was at the maximum speed for the area she was in.

It hurt to think that her home was behind her. She shouldn't be moving out yet. She's only seventeen so that means only one year left until she had to move out for college. Instead, Annabell's moving out now. Sighing, she turned onto the road the G.P.S. told her to. "It's going to be a long drive."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket with _Shojo S_ by Scandal singing out of the smaller speakers. That urge to answer, knowing that it was Seira, was getting to her but she promised her parents that she wouldn't talk on the phone while she was driving. "Sorry Seira-chan."

Getting on the highway, Annabell sighed. Looking at the small monitor that gave her directions, the red-eyed teen wished she was more then half way there already. Her phone went off again, telling her that she had a voicemail. It was probably her friend going nuts over the fact that she saw another ghost or about her moving out of the house to her new school.

She wanted to say goodbye to everyone even if she would be allowed to go home during breaks. It would seem harder to do so anyway. Sighing, the dark brown haired teen couldn't think about it. She had to think about being at the new school that offered probably more then the previous one. What would the people be like?

Her phone rang again, this time she was sitting in traffic because of an idiot that crashed. Fishing it out of her pocket, she answered, "hey?"

It was Seira who was carrying on about the fact that she was going to a new school.

"Seira-chan listen . . . no I didn't get pregnant. I'm just going to a new school because West High sucks." Annabell stated with a dull expression on her face. Blinking, she inched up a bit but she wasn't at the school yet. "It's called Karakura High."

Putting the teen on speaker, she set the phone down on the arm rest storage department thing and sighed. "Karakura High? Really! Oh there's another one but that's not the point! That place got in the paper last year."

"For what? Honor roll like West High used to do?" The brunette haired teen inquired with her gaze flickering to the front of her. Inching up once more, she sighed and leaned back.

"No! They got in the paper because this huge fight happened. Two group of students got into it at lunch I think. It was nuts. Do you even read the paper?" Seira asked almost bluntly.

"Not really. That's Daddy's job." It made her feel like she was a child again but that word – instead of Dad, or Father didn't seem to – fit the man that helped create her. She even didn't get a chance to see him either.

"Ah shoo! I'll help you later little kid." It was almost like Seira lived in a house that was haunted from different eras. "You know something Anna I really hate the fact that I live at this house."

"Why? What ghost is it this time?" Annabell questioned as she got up a few more inches. It was slow, agonizing progress. "And I can't really help you with the fact that your house was built during the Civil War."

"I wish you could."

Annabell could almost picture a pout on her gothic friend's face. Smiling a little and looking down at the phone that had a picture of her blue-eyed friend, it brightened her mood a bit. "The only good news I have to offer is that you're helping them find peace. Hey, you're almost like Jennifer Love Hewiett on _Ghost Whisperer_."

"Very funny." Seira grumbled. "So why did they start doing the dorm thing? And how?"

"I'm not sure. I found out about it today because the assistant to the principal showed up at the door and Mom let him in." At times she wished that her mother would stand outside and chat. Sighing, knowing that it wasn't possible, she slouched a little. "I know I'm allowed to come home during breaks so I'll be able to see you and your spirity self."

"You aren't funny." The sapphire eyed teen stated. "All I want you to do is be careful because the two groups that got into that fight last year seemed pretty tough. Well there was a couple of girls in it – surprisingly – but just be careful. I don't really trust those guys."

"You may never know. They might be nice after that stunt. I just hope the teachers aren't strict like rulers like Mrs. Yang." A shiver raced through her at the thought of the elderly woman that seemed to enjoy punishing you by striking your hand with a ruler or making you hold dictionaries above your head. "It might be really nice."

"Just be careful for me. I have to go because a cat spirit found me. I'm not sure how I'm going to pass it over." Seira said.

"Okay. See ya."

"Yeah bye." Her dark-haired friend said.

Annabell took a deep breath and let it out quickly as she reached over and closed the electronic. When traffic did finally start moving, she was almost grateful since it was near eighty-seven outside. With the wind in her face, the brunette haired teenager was content again. At times she wished she could see spirits like her friend. Then maybe she could have a conversation with her passed on grandfathers.

"Turn left."

Turning in the direction it directed, a while off the highway, Annabell looked around for the school. How would they have dorms? That made her curious as to why. As she looked around, with her eyes on the road still, the crimson eyed teen found it finally. It looked huge to her since West High had modelers for most of their classes now.

"So this is it." Pulling into the parking lot, she shut the car off and got out. There were other students there, most of them seniors who were helping others get their things together. Looking around, seeing a couple of buildings that looked like apartments were standing a good distance away from the school. Shutting the door behind her, Annabell started up the sidewalk.

Stepping inside the teenager looked around for the office and found it finally after asking. Stepping inside, she put on a smile.

"How was your trip?" Chojiro inquired when he caught sight of Annabell. Getting up from where he sat, he shook her hand and handed her a sheet to sign.

"Nice compared to usually. Where do I take my things?"

He started to flip through a couple of sheets and nodded. "You'll be at Dorm Chappy in room twenty."

She nodded and started to the door. Turning back, she smiled. "Thank you Mr. Sasakibe."

Disappearing outside, even if there was a slight breeze, it was still killer to her. Walking toward the car, Annabell started to grab bags that were of clothes and books and closed the door with her hip. Looking at everyone, she noticed that everyone was different compared to her. They were there the year before so they had time to make their friends and groups. She was a complete outsider that was intruding. "Thanks a lot Mom."

So she started to trudge to the Dorm that had a rabbit on it? Tilting her head at the drawing, an eyebrow rose. Do they allow that? Continuing toward the building, she wasn't sure why her parents enrolled her here. She rather do home school compared to this.

Nodding to a few that looked too old to be teachers, she stepped inside with someone holding the door. "Thanks."

Looking around, Annabell found the room she was going to be staying in with the numbers twenty engraved on it with the kanji for it underneath it. Why kanji though? Raising an eyebrow at that, she set a bag down and opened the door. Looking around, it looked like a dorm with a small kitchen in it. There was enough room to have a small table and chairs in it or whatever.

There were three bedrooms with two of them already claimed. Stepping into the empty one, Annabell collapsed on the bare mattress and huffed. "I hate this."

Setting the bags down, she sat up and blinked. It was a good size room to her, a little bigger then the one back home. Looking around, she noticed a desk already sitting in there with shelving built into the wall.

Stepping out with her hands empty, the dirty crimson eyed teen started to go out to get the last of her luggage.

"Oh you must be one of my dorm mates." A woman's voice greeted her, making the five foot five turn to blink. Her dark hair was short with part of it crossing the front of her face. Her purplish blue eyes were smiling with a hand stuck out. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Annabell Hall." Annabell said and took the hand that was offered to her by the shorter teen. "I take it you got here before I have."

"Yeah. Yesterday I did. I had to ride with nii-sama."

"Nii-sama?"

"My brother." Rukia explained as she split ways with Annabell. It was close since this was America and they don't have words to show that they respect their siblings.

Scratching her head, Annabell shook her head and went to grab the rest of her things. Who was the other person she was rooming with besides Rukia? Stopping in the middle of the lawn, something bothered her then. Why was she named after the manga character from the popular Bleach? Why?

With her racking her brain over it, Annabell trudges into the rooms again, only to disappear in the one that she took. Unzipping a bag, she flipped through some of her books and found who she was looking for. It definitely was Rukia from Bleach. "What's going on?"

As she set her books on the shelf, Annabell swore she was ready to go insane. Why was she going to school that had characters from a manga? Closing her eyes and setting her forehead against the wall, it didn't make any sense to her.

"You're Annabell-chan right?" Another voice caused her to look over. Instead of seeing Rukia standing there with a polite smile on her face, as she tucked a lock of orange hair behind her ear. Reaching over, she shook the other teen's hand. "I'm Inoue Orihime."

"I figured." Annabell whispered to herself as she smiled.

"You got a lot of books. How many times do you go to the book store?" Orihime questioned as she looked at the books that were already on the shelves. Seeing the familiar title that she came from, she smiled a little more.

"At least once every two weeks or so." Annabell answered and blinked. Why were her copies of Bleach getting eyed up? Was it wrong to have something that was related to the people that were now her roommates? "Um Orihime?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you move please? I need to put these up there." The brunette haired teen said as she held up the stack of books that were in her arms. Setting one by one on the shelves, she felt the young woman's stare on her. "I already know that you're from Bleach."

"I figured that much since you have the books to it." Orihime said with a small laugh. "Orientation's tomorrow. It starts at noon but you can look around until then. Classes don't start until the day after tomorrow."

Annabell nodded and waved to the teen that was leaving. Once the door was closed, she flopped onto the bed. She might as well see if she can get her class list and see if she can find the classrooms. Getting up, the red-eyed teen looked around and found nothing else to do. She can put her clothes in the closet later on.

Walking out of the rooms and building, it made her want to run over to the building to get back in the air conditioning. She took her time however. Looking around, taking in the place that was new to her, Annabell saw nothing that seemed familiar to her. Stepping into the building, and sighing in relief, she strolled to the office. "Hello Mr. Sasakibe."

"Are you all settled in Hall-san?" An elderly voice greeted her instead of the man from before.

"So far. I was wondering if I could find my classes." Annabell said with her head nodding to the man that had to be the principal. She was definitely stuck at a place that had all of the Bleach characters. Taking the piece of paper that was handed to her, she smiled and took the uniform that was handed to her. "Thank you . . ."

"Yamamoto-sensei." He stated.

"Thank you Mr. Yamamoto." The brunette haired teenager left the room and started to search the building for her classes.

First stop was the library because she had study hall right off the back. Finding it, she went off to the next class which was English, then Woman's Health. Her fourth period class was Social Studies with lunch afterwards. Sixth period was Math, then Biology that was followed by P.E. Her lass class of the day was Art.

Looking around for the rooms, she was greeted by some of the teachers that were already setting things up. She even ran into Mayuri who was staring at her like she was his next test subject.

"It's going to be different."

**Well I didn't come up with Seira. My wonderful friend Ali-chan did! So she gets credit for her. Please review. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chaputa: Ne

**KurosakiCrystal18: Thanks for the questions, I don't really mind at all. She hasn't met Ichigo, Chad, Uryû, and Keigo yet, but in this chapter she does. And the high spiritual pressure is a small one compared to her friend Seira. She's a made up person, so you won't find her in the manga, and this isn't a crossover either. Thanks for the review and having faith in this first time fanfic of this theme.**

_The part of the House of Night . . ._

Annabell's gaze was held fast by the book that was in her hands as the soft breeze cooled her. Looking up from the book, she found others already talking to their groups of friends that they made last year but here she was sitting at the base of a tree with no one but a book. The first book in the House of Night series: Marked.

"Why even bother going here if you're just going to be an alien?" The brunette haired teen mumbled to herself as she looked back down at the literature that was in her hands. Even though she's only read it once before, she had that urge to read it again.

Music hummed softly in her ears from the bonez ear buds that were nestled in them. It was good to have music to keep your mind off it, along with a good book. Sighing, the short haired teenager looked up just in time to see Rukia shoving her face into hers. "Um Rukia?"

"Why are you sitting all by your lonesome self? Introduce yourself to everyone. That's what I would have done if I was in your shoes."

"You're not in my shoes though. I rather sit here instead of being in the sun. Also, I rather read this with music instead of getting in anyone's way." Annabell stated as she held up the book with her thumb stuck in the pages she was on. Smiling weakly, she set the bound paper down on her lap and turned to look at it when it disappeared. "Rukia?"

"Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone in the group. You'll like it." Rukia insisted with a smile as she closed the book and held it to herself. Watching the other teen get up, she led the way to the group where they were all gathered in shade of a large oak that seemed to be there forever. "You've already met Orihime."

"How would you know?" The crimson eyed teen pondered as her own gaze flickered to other groups. Looking at one, she noticed their gaze settled on her. It was like they were watching her, treating her like she had the plague or something that was contagious. "Who are they Rukia?"

"That's the espada. They're not good to hang around. Some of them are nice like Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbark. Harribel's nice but she has her moments like everyone else." The purplish blue-eyed teen clarified as her own gaze strayed to the group that caused the fight. It was mostly Grimmjow's fault because of how much he hates Ichigo.

Annabell's gaze was taken off them finally as she almost ran into someone. Looking up, she blinked. He was almost a giant to her. Nodding, she started to inch around him but ran into Rukia's still form.

"You've already met Orihime; she told me. This is Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, Chizuru Honshô." The young Kuchiki said as she pointed at the people that belonged with the name.

Nodding, Annabell smiled even if she wanted to snatch the book out of the shorter teen's grasp and run back to the tree she was at.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado Yasutora but everyone calls him Chad, Ishida Uryû, and Hitsugaya Tôshirô went somewhere. Where did he disappear?" Rukia turned her attention to Ichigo who had a magazine sitting on his lap with his left leg propped up by his knee.

"I don't know. He just went off somewhere." Ichigo stated, even if he knew where exactly the short captain went off too. He, like the others except Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru, knew what was going on. "Who's that Rukia?"

"Oh this is Annabell . . . what's your last name?" Rukia asked with a pause as she looked over at the teen that was looking at everyone.

"It's Hall. Annabell Hall." The dirty red eyed teen said with a small smile before letting it fall into an emotionless line. She wished that she could get a hold of Seira so she didn't feel like an alien at this place. Sighing, she grabbed the book that was in Rukia's hands and turned her back. "I've met everyone so I can go back and read unless someone took my spot. That's most likely."

Orihime blinked and got up. Walking over to get in front of the five-foot five young woman, she smiled and held up her hands. Knowing that she was new and everything, the orange haired teen knew what it was like being out of place. "Why don't you sit here with us? There's plenty of room."

Annabell looked into the brown eyes and paused Orianthi's _Bad News_ and sighed. They reminded her of Candy's eyes when she was going through the shelter to pick out a pet when she was seven. Slouching her shoulders and feeling less tense compared to before, she nodded. Looking back at the others that were sitting there with something to do, she smiled a little. "If that's okay with all of you?"

"It's fine with me." Ichigo and a few others chimed in as he flipped the page.

Settling down with her legs out from under her, one of the ways she liked to sit, the brunette haired teen went on the search for the page she was on since Rukia made her lose her place. Stopping with her thumb sitting in the spot it was previously, the new student looked up.

"So what school did you come from?" Uryû inquired as he fixed his glasses.

"I came from West High." Annabell answered as she looked back and swore that the group that Rukia explained was staring at her.

"Why did you leave there? I thought it was a nice school." Mizuiro added in with a comment as he looked up from his phone.

"It was when I was little but it sucks now. They don't seem to care about what goes on and, there's drama nonstop." The red-eyed teen replied. It just made her wonder how Seira and the others would handle it since they were so close knit. Biting her lip, wondering that, she ignored everyone.

"Um . . . Annabell-chan?" Keigo asked as he waved a hand in front of the young woman's face. "Why did you choose here?"

"Oh sorry. My parents chose it for some reason. Maybe it's the free tuition thing."

"How many siblings do you have?" Someone piped in.

"One, a little brother who's in sixth grade." She answered. Looking around, she caught sight of something but wasn't sure what it was. Shrugging it off, she turned back to the group that was warming up to her even if she was completely new to them.

"Where did you live before?" Orihime inquired.

"I've live where I was before I came here for all my life. My parents settled here a year after they married. Mom was from the San Francisco area while Dad was from here in Phoenix." She replied. This place was her home even though people seemed to hate it because of certain things but she enjoyed living here. "What about you guys? Where are you originally from?"

Annabell already knew the answer to the question. They were from Karakura, Japan. But why were they in Phoenix? There was nothing special that would attract people like them unless she didn't know what they were after. Shrugging, she turned her attention to the book that she had.

"What are you reading?" Chad finally piped in, scaring her almost since his voice was completely toned differently.

"The House of Night series. I have the complete thing back at the bedroom." Annabell answered as she held it up, showing the cover that had a crescent moon and a design printed on it. "It's about a girl around our age who gets marked, which means you're going to turn into a vampire. That's vampire with the y replacing the i."

"Interesting. That is a completely different way of being turned." Rukia stated as she looked at the cover more. Snatching it out of the other teen's hands, she flipped it over and started to read the summary on the back.

"She must be a Twifan then." The crimson eyed teen muttered to herself as she looked at her empty hand.

"Ask before you grab Rukia." Ichigo scolded as he tapped the shorter teen on the head with the binding of the magazine. Rolling his eyes and getting back to the way he was, he looked up from the reading material. He swore he felt an ominous spiritual pressure but it was gone. It had to be Grimmjow's that he was feeling.

"But Ichigo it seems interesting. I wanted to see if it has that summary on the back." Rukia complained as she handed the book back to its owner. "Would you mind if I borrowed that after you're done?"

Annabell shook her head. "I've already read it once before. I got plenty of other books back there so you can borrow it tonight if you'd like."

"Thanks."

She smiled and looked at the cover again. The face that told of a model made her wonder why some people chose the path they take. Was it instinct that drives it? Shaking her head, feeling the brush of her brunette hair, Annabell looked back at the group. Pulling out her phone, seeing that she still had that voicemail that can wait until later, she sent a text to Seira.

_Its really nice here_

**The excerpt from the House of Night at the beginning so it's owned by the Cast team. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chaputa: San

Annabell stretched as she sat on her bed, her gaze held by the window that was in the room. It wasn't covered by anything which led to her waking up when the sun started to come up. Crawling out of bed, she strolled across the room and started to undress. Slipping on a pair of sweats, while her gaze was held by the uniform she was going to wear, she stuck her tongue out at it. Whatever happened to individualism?

Slipping on a tank top, she walked out with her sneakers in hand. Grabbing a sticky note and pen, she wrote on it saying that she was up at the track – something she noticed when she was with Ichigo and everyone – for some jogging. It was her way of waking up in the morning.

Slipping out, looking around almost like she was sneaking around, the brunette haired teenager started to tie her hair back so it wouldn't poke her in the eye. She normally kept her left bang tied back – something that made her different from everyone else – but that wasn't until later on. As she strolled around, taking in the cool air that was fit for summer, a smile crossed her face.

Slipping her music player in her pocket, she stuck the ear buds in with _California Gurls _by Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg. Deeming it close enough, the crimson eyed teen ran up to the track that was quite deserted. There was only one other person there and she couldn't tell who it was. Slipping into the area, Annabell closed the gate and started her morning exercise.

It felt good to have the wind and getting everything loose for the day. "Well Daddy you better be happy that you got me stuck on this."

As _Criminal _by Britney Spears came on, she passed the person that was walking the area. It was a woman but she just wasn't sure who it was. Passing the person once more, she stopped and looked around. This was different compared to West High.

"Who are you?" The woman called, causing Annabell's attention.

Looking back, she smiled at the woman that had short hair with two long locks bound by a piece of fabric. "Annabell Hall."

The woman nodded and turned her gaze onto the teenager that was pacing in the same spot. "So you're the new student?"

Annabell nodded and looked around.

"I'm Fong Soi. I'm the Track coach for the school." Soi Fong introduced with a small bow to the teenager. That warning that was given to her, to keep an eye on her, echoed in the back of her mind. It reminded her that she had to report anything that seemed unusual that happened around the new student.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Fong." The name almost reminded her of the teacher she had in English the year before. Mrs. Yang was almost the embodiment of the devil to her with the punishments she came up with for the littlest thing. "May I go?"

Soi nodded and watched as the teen jogged the way to the gate but walked the rest of the way once she was off the track. "Annabell Hall huh?"

Sliding into the dorm, Annabell was greeted by Orihime who was already standing in her uniform. "I was out jogging if you didn't check the note. Is anyone using the shower?"

"No. Rukia's in her room still." Orihime answered and went to look at the crimson eyed teen but found nothing of her. Blinking, she bit into her toast. "That was fast."

Annabell hurried her shower so she didn't smell like sweat. With the towel wrapped around her, she raced into her room and got dressed in the uniform that Yamamoto gave her when she showed up in the office the second time. Glaring at the skirt, she shrugged and slipped it on. It was her enemy, along with dresses. Grabbing her phone and things that she needed, she turned the object on. When it was on, she was greeted by two messages. One was from Seira and another was from Toby who was still affected by the sudden breakup that his girlfriend caused. "So troublesome."

Taking the piece of toast that was offered to her, she bit into it as she looked over the message from Seira.

_How is it nice? Theyr putting a ruse up! Oh saw another ghost. This 1 was a ferret_

Annabell laughed at the last part of the text. Her friend found the weirdest spirits or they just seek her out. Smiling at the text, she replied.

_Sounds like fun. Anyway the students r actually awesome especially the group tht let me in_

Closing that contact, she went over to Toby's who made her worry. Since the breakup, he's almost acting like he wasn't actually Toby.

_Anna I cant keep this up_

Bowing her head, almost expecting to see him crying over the fact of the breakup, Annabell shook her head. "I can't get a break from you can I Toby?"

_Just give it time Toby. It takes time._

Closing her phone and finishing her toast, she grabbed her things from the room she was staying in and followed everyone to the auditorium where the orientation would be held. Once she got out she'll have to text her parents and tell them how she was faring at the place she was staying at now.

"So what classes do you have?" Rukia inquired as she handed her list to Orihime. Looking over at Annabell, she smiled. "What about you Annabell?"

"I have Study Hall first period, then that's followed by English and Women's Health. I don't see a point in that class because its like sex ed. After that I have Social Studies, lunch, Math, Biology, P.E. and Art." The short haired teen answered and handed the list to Orihime.

"We have Women's Health and Art together." Rukia said with a smile. "Of course we have lunch together."

Annabell nodded and turned her attention to Orihime. "How about you Orihime? Do we share some classes?"

"Math and Social Studies." The long-haired teen answered as she handed the other teen her list back.

Annabell nodded and felt her phone vibrate. It was either Toby or Seira. It would have to wait until the orientation was done and over with. As she walked the halls with the two, noticing that Uryû and the others joined in, she felt almost a chill in the air. It wasn't from the air conditioning though. It was almost like someone was creating it to feel like that.

Ichigo's gaze went down a hall as they passed it, seeing a smiling face that hid his true intent. Narrowing his eyes, knowing that everyone but the new girl noticed it. Shaking his head and trying not to feel the way he was toward the person, he tried to appear normal.

Settling down in a seat next to Chad, Annabell looked around until her gaze fell on the stage that had the teachers and others. She could pick out who was who, especially Mayuri but Komamura wasn't there for some reason. Pulling her phone out, she saw that it was Toby.

_I don't think it will_

Sighing, the red-eyed woman shook her head at her friend. At times it seemed like he needed to be slapped in the head for thinking the way he does. Closing her phone and sticking it back in her pocket, she heard something tap on the microphone.

"Another year is upon us. Last year was hard since it was our first year as a school. I'm glad that everyone survived the summer and is enjoying the accommodations we've set up for the students." Yamamoto said as his gaze trailed around the students. "Some of you are new, while others I recognize. For the new students I would like the teachers and their assistants to come up and introduce themselves."

As the elderly man stepped away from the podium with one of them coming up. Annabell recognized it was Retsu Unohana who had Isane with her. "I'm Unohana Retsu. This is Kotetsu Isane. We both run the infirmary. Please don't be shy."

Byakuya stepped up with Renji by his side. "This is Kuchiki Byakuya and I'm Abarai Renji. We both run the math class for the junior class."

The short haired teen looked over at Rukia. "Must be nice having a brother for a math teacher? It's going to be hard getting away with things with his keen eye."

"I won't do anything that will anger nii-sama." Rukia stated and leaned back. "If I did then I would be disgracing the Kuchiki clan. I will not allow that."

"I'm Kyôraku Shunsui. This is Ise Nanao. We run Social Studies. I forget which one though."

"We do government." Nanao slightly hissed as she glared at the man that was her captain. It was going to be another long year to her.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, and this is Shihôin Yoruichi. We both run Women's Health. Don't be scared. It's actually pretty fun in that class for us girls." Rangiku chimed with a smile. Looking over at the tan woman, she saw a smile cross her face.

"Have you guys had that class before? I know you haven't Rukia." Annabell asked.

"Nope."

She nodded and leaned back.

"I'm Ukitake Jûshirô, with Rose Ôtoribashi. We do . . ." Ukitake paused and coughed a little. "Excuse me. We do Men's Health."

A few grumbles were heard but it fell silent quickly. It was almost like they knew what would happen if they continued to make a ruckus over it.

"Hirako Shinji, with . . ."

"Love Aikawa. We do computer class."

That seemed fun. Annabell could almost picture Hiyori busting through the door and kicking Shinji in the chin for no reason. Snickering at it, she fell silent quickly so it could continue.

"Fong Soi. I'm the track coach."

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri. This is my lab assistant Kurotsuchi Nemu. We do Chemistry. If I find out or see you disobeying a rule in my class, you won't like me afterwards." Mayuri threatened as his eyes narrowed.

"That's very nice . . . I think. Ichimaru Gin, I and Kira Izuru run English." The silver hair that almost hid whatever the man was thinking like his smile sent chills up and down Annabell's spine. She never trusted that man especially with the cover of Volume twenty.

"Aizen Sôsuke and Hinamori Momo. We have the honor of running art." Another shiver raced through the red-eyed teen. He like Gin and Tôsen made her want to crawl into a place they couldn't reach her.

"Komamura Sajin isn't here right now but he'll be here tomorrow. I'm his assistant Iba Tetsuzaemon. He and I run Biology." Annabell knew why the captain of squad seven was missing. It was the fact that he was odd compared to everyone even though to her Mayuri had him beat.

"I'm Kaname Tôsen with Hisagi Shûhei. We run the library and Study hall." Another shiver raced through her body at the voice of the blind shinigami that was now a teacher.

"Is something the matter?" Mizuiro inquired as he looked over at the young woman that was sitting between him and Chad.

"No. I'm just a little cold. That's all." Annabell lied as she looked back at the stage with a quick glance at the teen beside her. It was that the three captains that were now teachers that defected from the Soul Society scared her. They petrified her with how they are.

"Mugamura Kensei with Kuna Mashiro. We run the Defense class that runs after school. Sign up is in the office if anyone in interested."

"Zaraki Kenpachi." The captain of squad eleven said after fixing the microphone.

"I'm Kusajishi Yachiru. Kenny and me run P.E. with help from Baldy and Yun-Yun!" The pink haired girl chimed with a laugh.

"My name's not Baldy. It's Madarame Ikkaku. This is Ayasegawa Yumichika." Ikakku growled as he looked up at the child looking lieutenant.

Yamamoto stepped up to the stand again and looked around the large room. "The ones that were here last year know of the incident that happened during lunch one day. The ones that are new and don't know, I'll tell you. A fight broke out, which took the entire staff to break up. I don't want it to happen again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes!" A chorus sounded.

With that, the orientation had ended and Annabell just wanted to get out of the room and building to get away from Gin, Tôsen, and Aizen.

**I found out Yachiru's nickname for Yumichika because I didn't know it by a friend of my. I thank her so much! Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chaputa: Shi

A sound that was all too familiar to Annabell woke her, making her growl in annoyance. Whoever had invented alarm clocks was her worst enemy. Tossing the covers away, the red-eyed teen got out of bed and glared at the faint outline that was cast over everything by the rising sun. Grabbing the outfit she used yesterday, she tossed it on and went out of the dorms. Looking at the picture of Chappy, her eyes rolled. "Why Chappy? I rather put up with Kon."

Walking up to the track, she found she was alone compared to yesterday where she ran into Soi Fong. Sighing, she plugged herself into the music that was stuck in her pocket, hearing the _Burlesque_ soundtrack.

Her thoughts were focused on everything that was making her new school. She wasn't at home in the familiar bed that was big enough for two people to sleep on. She didn't have her pets to greet her or wake her up when she took a nap. Annabell didn't have her annoying little brother to worry about or argue with. Of course she didn't have her father to get bugged by.

A smile crossed her face at the thought of the brunette haired man that was her father. He was the one that she inherited her hair color since her mother was auburn haired. In a way she could almost relate him to Isshin, or Ichigo's father with the way he acts at times. Stopping her jogging, her gaze trailed up to the sky and found the faint outline of clouds that were a red color. "Well Daddy I'm sure you're missing me."

With that she did one last lap and started to walk back to the dorm so she could get ready for class. As she walked toward the building, her body felt like it was being watched. Looking around, the brunette haired young woman didn't find anyone. It was like the person was hiding in the shadows or just unseen.

Stepping into the room, she was greeted by the aroma of sausage cooking making her wish she could have her grandmother's cooking. Grabbing her towel, she rushed into the bathroom to get a shower and get out for something to eat.

Feeling the spray hit her, Annabell wanted to know why the characters from the popular manga that was turned anime at Phoenix. Shrugging it off, she hurried herself and shut the water off. Drying herself off and encasing her head with the towel, she worked on getting her uniform on.

Stepping out, and forcing a smile on her face, Annabell's gaze turned to the sausage that was sitting on the plate.

"That's your share unless you're not hungry." Rukia explained. Looking over at Orihime, who was eating one of her crazy creations, smiled a little.

Nodding, the red-eyed teen grabbed it and started to nibble on one of the links that was on the plate. Thinking back to her schedule, she had Gin, Aizen, and Tôsen for teachers. Shaking her head, not wanting to think about the three captains that defected from the Soul Society, she went on eating.

"So Annabell do you have any pets back home?" Orihime inquired as she looked up from her schedule that she was skimming over. Catching the brunette haired teen's attention, she smiled like always.

"Two cats. One's a calico that I adopted when I was seven. I named her Candy. Pretty stupid name thinking back now. Then I have another that's a long-haired black one. He was a stray that someone dumped or something. He's been renamed to Mr. Poofy." The short haired teen explained, wishing that she had the two felines with her. Maybe then she would feel a little normal. "What's the mascot for the boys' dorm?"

"I think its Kon." Rukia explained since there was no hiding the fact that Annabell knew where they were from. Swallowing the last of her breakfast, she took the plates that were on the table and set them in the sink. "Like all the teachers and assistants stay at the dorms. We have Matsumoto Rangiku on the first level, Soi Fong on the second, I'm not sure who's on the third."

The high school student nodded and set her own plate in the sink. Walking out of the room to get her things, she noticed her phone vibrating on the desk that was on the opposite wall. Grabbing the moving object, she opened it to see a text from her father. Her hand automatically grabbed her school things and walked back into the room with her gaze locked on the object. "Thanks."

"Huh?" Orihime asked almost absentmindedly.

"It's a text from Daddy. He's wishing me good luck." Annabell said with a smile, picturing him crying as he texted her. She was almost grown up and ready to leave the house. Replying, she couldn't help but continue to smile at the phone.

"I take it that you're close with your oto-san." Rukia inquired as Orihime left the room to get her own things. Looking at the young woman that was standing by the door, seeing the smile that was stretched across her face, she saw her answer. "What's he like?"

"He's the third child out of four kids for one thing. He's almost like Ichigo's dad but not like him at the same time. He just has that attitude that reminds you of a child."

"He's a child at heart." Rukia concluded. Smiling a little, she left the room to get her own things, passing Orihime who had her bag slung over her shoulder.

Before long, they were leaving for first period which made Annabell want to duck out or skip even if it wasn't like her. She could put up with Hisagi but Tôsen was a different problem. The guy went with Aizen to Hueco Mundo and it scared her that he was a teacher. Why would Yamamoto allow it?

Stepping into the library, seeing barely anyone in there, Annabell started toward the furniture to sit down. That was when she noticed Coyote stretched across a love seat with Lilynette sleeping opposite of him. Smiling a little, her gaze flickered away from the furniture that looked like it was antique. The entire room had that feel of old to it. The bookshelves were rustic, something that interested her, and the walls were a neutral color that added to the feeling.

"So you're a new girl?" A child's voice greeted her, scaring her out of her thoughts. The crimson eyed teen looked over to see Lilynette sitting on Coyote's hip who was now awake also and glaring at the arrancar.

Annabell nodded and sat down in a chair that was in a corner of the room. Looking around, seeing Shûhei bustling around with an arm load of books, she looked back at the two. "Aren't you a little young to be in high school?"

"She's not. She may look like a child but we're the same age." Coyote explained then yawned. Laying his head against a pillow, he rolled his eyes. "We're twins if you can't figure that out."

It kind of made sense to her since they shared a history together. Nodding, the brunette haired teen that had her left bang tied midway looked out the window that was in the room. It was completely different from West High. "So are you primera in the group you have?"

"Yeah. It's rather annoying. Word gets around fast just so you know." Coyote replied. "You think that Baraggan-san would be primera but I am."

Annabell smiled a little, knowing that the word of her knowing whom everyone is meant a good thing but also a bad thing. The good being that everyone wasn't going to hide the fact that they were different. The bad thing was Tôsen, Gin, and Aizen were going to do something about it since she knew who they really were. The thought of that made her cringe since she had the smiling silver haired man next for second period.

"Then you know what happens to us in that book right?" Lilynette asked almost softly. She acted like she was scared to even think of it since they both were killed by Kyôraku. Lowering her gaze at her twin, she met it and sighed.

"Yeah. You and Coyote bond once more to form a complete primera espada. Shunsui kills you. I'm not going to flatter you but you are probably one of my favorite espada." Annabell chuckled a little as she watched their reactions. Nothing really changed with them but Lilynette getting a smile on her face.

Coyote sighed and looked out the window. What he thought she was going to be like was completely different.

"So how would Baraggan start this group if he looks like he could be my grandfather or great-grandfather?" Annabell asked even if it hurt to think of the man that taught her almost everything she knew. Closing her eyes and remembering the sapphire eyes that he had, she had to open them quickly before losing herself.

"I'm not sure. It's a complete mystery to me so don't ask me. Lilynette probably doesn't know anything."

"All I see him as is a jerk that needs to be put in his place by Coyote but he won't do it. He's too lazy to do something like that." Lilynette almost hissed as she looked down at the brunette haired man that she called her brother.

It seemed like time flew as she talked to the primera espada that seemed like he would be Shikamaru's brother in Naruto if he was given the chance. When the bell rang, Annabell rose from her seat and smiled at the two. "Even if you two hang out with Grimmjow and everyone else, you guys are really cool."

Lilynette smiled and kicked Coyote's rump to get him going to get to the next class that she wasn't in.

Walking out, the crimson eyed teen dodged Tôsen who was handing Hisagi another pile of books that were checked in. A chill ran through her body at the man that thought he could kill Kenpachi during the invasion by Ichigo and the others. That was one ex captain down, two more to go. As she strolled through the halls, nodding to some people, Annabell looked around for the classroom that she needed.

Once she found it, seeing it was filling up, the brunette haired woman stepped into the room and found Gin organizing papers while Izuru was passing out some. Blinking, she stood like everyone else and watched as the room filled until the bell rang.

"I guess this is everyone." Izuru stated, filling the silence until it fell onto the room again. His gaze flickered around the room, noticing a few faces that were new. Looking back at the smiling man that was captain of the third squad, he saw him stand up.

"Welcome to English eleven. I hope you had a good summer even if for some it was short. I apologize for it." Gin started as he pushed on a button that was on the projector. "Once this is up, you'll find your seats. I apologize because first period is our planning period so we didn't have everything set up."

It was faint but it was getting bolder by the second. Annabell started to make out names that were both in English and Japanese. Looking around, she noticed that her seat was the second closest to Gin's desk, making her want to frown.

"Once you get situated, you'll find a piece of paper that Izuru has passed out. It's just a sheet of paper that will contain information. I'm sure some of you done it before." Gin explained as he settled down on his desk.

"Its just basic information as in name, birthday, and questions that you can answer honestly. It's to help us get to know you better and possibly put names to faces faster. We've heard about it from other teachers in schools around us." Kira continued to explain. "The first unit we'll be covering is poetry since I heard it was the most annoying from students."

Annabell silently agreed with it. It was the unit she hated out of everything related to English class. The last time she did anything with poetry, Mrs. Yang pounded everything related to poetry into their heads. It made her hate seeing something that was called a poem for the rest of her life.

"After that, we'll be doing a couple of books. I'm not really sure about the _Scarlet Letter_ but we'll be covering a Shakespearean play. What's it called again Izuru?"

"Its Romeo and Juliet." The blond haired assistant who was the lieutenant to the silver haired man replied as he took some of the papers that were already finished.

As Annabell finished up hers, she looked over at the man that's her English teacher. It was going to be annoying for her. Looking away, she noticed that she had Szayelaporro in her English class which made her shiver since he was one of the many that scared her. Handing the paper to the lieutenant, she leaned back and pulled out a random book that she plucked off the shelf back at her bedroom.

"Well we have a few minutes left. How about I call on someone randomly and you tell us what is unique about you?" The sky blue-eyed man suggested with that smile still spread across his face. Looking around the room through his narrowed eyes, he stopped. "How about you with the brown hair in the corner of there?"

"I'm Asano Keigo. I can tell some funny jokes." Keigo said with almost a shy smile on his face. Before he could do anything the bell rang, taking Annabell to her third period class where she met up with Rukia.

Stepping into the room, the crimson eyed teen blinked. It was almost a perfect place for a pervert. That was what she could sum the place up with all the pictures that were in the room. It almost reminded her of a gynecologist room.

"Take a seat anywhere. I take it you've already became friends with Annabell. Orihime told me a lot about you Anna. Is it all right if I call you that?" Rangiku said with a smile on her full lips. "Annabell seems very southern bell."

Sitting down at the back, Annabell looked up at the two women that were in the front of the room. Rangiku didn't bother her much except for some of the things she pulled when it came to sake. Yoruichi was one of her favorites since she can turn into a cat that has a male voice. "Its fine. My friends call me Anna back home."

Rangiku nodded just as the bell rang.

**I'm not sure if I got Gin's personality. I really need to get all the shinigami's personalities so I don't screw them up. I can already understand Byakuya's, Mayuri's, and someone else's. I forget who now. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chaputa: Go

Women's Health was interesting since they got on the topic of being proud of whom you are. Then someone brought up unusual careers that women can go into, one saying that being a stripper is weird.

When she had to leave that room, Annabell's smiling her head off. She could be herself without having to worry about guys thinking it was weird. She didn't have to worry about feeling embarrassed if there was a guy in the room. There were just girls in the room.

Annabell found Kyôraku's room easily. It was right next door to the Women's Health class room. Raising an eyebrow and hearing a weak attempt at the word ow, she poked her head in. Nanao was standing behind Kyôraku with a paper fan in her hand, and a stern look on her face like always. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Oh no." Kyôraku said with a smile on his face. "You can sit wherever you want. I don't believe in those things called seating charts."

The red-eyed teen nodded and sat down in the front since she had enough of being in the back. That whole time of being in the Women's Health class she had to listen to Rukia talking about things that go on in the Soul Society. It was weird that she was talking about those things. Then the smaller teen started on asking her questions about what there was to do in Phoenix.

Shaking her head to get her mind off the previous class, Annabell laid her chin on the surface and stared at the wall. "Would you like to have Lisa as your lieutenant again if you had a chance?"

Kyôraku blinked at the sudden question of the woman that seemed almost as perverted as he was. Straightening in his seat with a cup of tea sitting on the surface of his desk, he smiled. "It would be nice."

Annabell nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the bell to go off.

"Annabell-chan!" Orihime chimed as she sat down beside her roommate and smiled at the teen. Seeing nothing of a reaction, the orange haired woman set her things down on the desk.

Even if her body acknowledged the well-endowed teen that was beside her, the brunette haired teen kept her eyes closed. Flashes of her grandfather filled her mind, reminding her of whom she lost. The man that was there for everyone in the family – the one that held her father's side together. Biting her lip to keep the emotions at bay, the red-eyed teen opened her eyes quickly. "Hi Orihime."

Orihime and a few others noticed the change in her tone. Something was bothering her but she didn't pry at what the cause was. For all she knew it was part of her past.

Class started interestingly since Shunsui got out of his seat and showed that he had a footprint on his right cheek. It had to be from Nanao since she seemed the only room able to kick him or do something to get his attention. As Nanao handed out the textbooks, and taking down the numbers of the material, Shunsui went on explaining what was going on in class.

"Are we going to be studying communism then since it is a type of government?" A male voice caught Annabell almost off guard. When she looked back, she was greeted by the silver haired man that was short for being a captain. Blinking, she stared at Tôshirô who let his hand fall to the desk.

"Yeah. All types of government will be covered in this class. We'll try to make it interesting enough since the subject isn't that interesting. We might also cover a bit of World War two since it played a big part on the government side. Annabell would you like to explain? You seem like someone that likes history." Kyôraku asked even if she seemed like the type of person who didn't want to answer anything.

"That depends. World War two had so many sides to it. One being the fact that communism did come into light when Hitler came into power as the leader for Germany. Then he conquered most of Europe and would have spread it into all of the world with help from the leader from Italy. Japan had their own ideals which lead to the bombing of Pearl Harbor in Hawaii." Annabell explained since it was one of the topics she enjoyed reading about when it came to history. She was fascinated by all the wars that happened so far for some reason.

"Anything else?"

"United States saw it was their duty to defeat the evil known as Communism. Communism today is causing people to die but World War two was probably the start of communism but it wasn't known until Adolf Hitler and the Italian leader came into power." She said even if she couldn't remember the man that led Italy at the time.

Nanao nodded and went on giving the textbooks out. "Since that was explained, Kyôraku-sensei will be giving you a sheet of paper that will be due in two days. Fill it out and hand it in when you get a chance. We just want to get to know you more so you don't seem so foreign to us."

Taking the paper from the man that seemed lazy and didn't want to do anything when it came to fighting Chad, she smiled a little. It was nice having a teacher like him since it seemed like West High employed the strict, I'll give you a dunce hat type of teachers. Giggling a little at the thought, she placed it in her bag and turned toward Orihime.

"How's school so far? It must be a complete flip flop from what you're use to."

"Actually it's better. I really like it here." Annabell replied. Part of her missed the school that she complained about during dinner because her friends were there. They were still on summer vacation while she was getting ahead of them. It made her value breaks more then just sleeping in and staying up late. "Do you know what's for lunch?"

"It might be stir fry. That is if you buy it." The orange haired teen said with that familiar smile.

Annabell nodded and looked around the room. Besides Orihime, she noticed Uryû on the side of Orihime. Tôshirô was behind them in the next row. It seemed like they were trying to keep an eye on her or she was just getting a creep out feeling from the fact that her school had fictional characters. Shaking her head, she laid her chin on the desk and looked at the wall. "The only thing I miss about West High is my friends."

The bell rang before Orihime could reply with a cheer up. She followed the brunette haired teen out of the room and to the lunch room that actually allowed people outside to eat. It was a grateful thing.

Grabbing her lunch, Annabell looked at the perfect time to see Shinji walking down the room when he was blind sided by Hiyori.

"What was that for?" Shinji practically complained about the previous lieutenant of squad twelve.

"You're pathetic! You don't deserve to have the title of teacher. You should be a student so you can learn something dumb ass." Hiyori hollered back at the man that had his hair even.

Shaking her head, the red-eyed teen went to pay for her lunch. Stepping out of the smaller room and looking around for Orihime or Ichigo since they stuck out from everyone else, she noticed Grimmjow first. That familiar sneer that was on his face as he walked pass made her glare.

"Got a problem little bitch?" The sexta espada questioned with that smile still on his face.

"Yeah. It's called this." Annabell hissed as she shoved her bowl of yogurt on his shirt. Walking away, she smiled as she heard him get angered over the fact that she showed him up. The good thing of going to West High was the fact that you grew up fast and hard.

"Bravo." Someone cheered but she didn't look to see who it was.

Smiling at Rukia, she followed them outside to the breeze that had a little more power to it compared to the past two days. Sitting down with the rest of them, she was handed back her book by the Kuchiki who was sticking a piece of fruit in her mouth. "Did you like it?"

"It was interesting." Rukia stated and went on sticking a few more pieces of fruit in her mouth. Looking back and seeing the pissed at the fact that something happened to him by the human girl. "You have the complete series?"

"Yeah. My Grandma got half of it for me for my birthday a couple years back. The rest was given to me by Christmas." Annabell answered and sighed. Grabbing her phone, she looked at it, seeing four texts. One was from her father that told her that she shouldn't have too much fun there. The next one was from Seira.

_Having fun?_

She smirked a little and flipped through the next texts. Another was from her father, saying that he missed her terribly. Laughing at it, noticing everyone look at her since she just started doing it out of the blue. The next was from Toby.

_Lylybell texted me_

It made her concerned that the fact that the girl that broke the relationship off was getting a hold of him. The way she talked she didn't want anything to do with him because of the way her father was behaving. Sighing, she went back to Seira's message and replied.

_Yeah I am. Its fun here. The teachers r awesome_

Her attention was turned back to Toby's message that scared her. Why would Lylybell get a hold of him?

_Wht did she say?_

Closing the phone and setting it on her lap, she went on eating.

"What was the laugh about?" Uryû inquired as he continued to look at the short haired teen that was eating part of her taco.

"Daddy. He's missing me. I think the only thing he misses doing to me are tickling me and everything else that he does." Annabell answered and looked down at her phone when the front screen brightened to indicate that she had a message. "He's sort of like yours Ichigo but he won't attack me."

"Wait! How do you know oto-san? Are you some crazy stalker!" Ichigo shouted and jumped. Pointing a finger at her, he was pulled down by Rukia and she whispered into his ear about what she already knew. Blinking the orange haired teen looked at the new addition to the group and sighed. "I see. No one told me about it."

"I did but you were too busy messing with Kon to realize." Uryû stated as he fixed his glasses.

Annabel opened her phone to see a text from Toby.

_FWD: Toby I no we didnt last but we can get back 2gether once were out of school_

_~SilverBell_~

Rolling her eyes, she stuffed her face with the taco before replying.

_I don't believe in it Toby. Shes lying._

Putting it in her pocket, Annabell went on eating. She felt a little normal compared to usually. Looking around, she found something interesting. She wasn't like Seira who can see spirits but she swore she saw something scurry behind a tree that looked like a child. It didn't look like Lilynette but it was a blurred figure.

Lunch ended unfortunately. When they split their ways, Orihime went with Annabell to go to Byakuya's room. When they walked into the room that had that feeling of eastern influences, Annabell could hear _Hair_ by Lady Gaga coming from headphones. Looking around, the only person that had headphones in was Renji.

Shaking her head, not picturing the crimson haired lieutenant falling for the hidden messages to the woman's music, she sat down in the desk that was given to her. It was sitting right next to Byakuya's desk which was scary to her. Orihime was on the other side of the room and she was stuck with Sung Sun next to her.

When the bell rang, that feeling of fear crept into her body. As the older Kuchiki walked into the room, his hand throwing away his lunch, she watched him look around until he stopped. An eyebrow rose on the man's face before pulling the headphones off the lieutenant's head, letting everyone listen to Mother Monster's music. "Class has started Abarai. Set an example instead of listening to music."

"Sorry sir." Renji apologized with a quick bow and looked around. Taking attendance, he looked up every now and then to make sure someone was there.

"This is Algebra Two. I'm sure that you hate it but you'll have to deal with it." Byakuya stated as he took the attendance sheet from the brown eyed man and giving him another piece of paper. "Abarai will be handing out textbooks. While he's doing that, stay silent. Do anything that is allowed in the rules."

Annabell had a feeling that this class would be the strictest of them all.

**A bit shorter compared to the last five chapters – including the prologue – since they were almost five pages long. I'm surprised that I've stuck with this since I usually can't do high school theme stories. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: Roku

She was right about Algebra Two being boring. She could only read, ignoring the chatter that was coming from Sung Sun and Mila Rose who she didn't notice in the room. Rolling her eyes and flipping the page to the book, the red-eyed teen looked up at the right time to see the Algebra bible – it looked like one with the way it was so thick – land on her desk.

Giving the red-haired man what he needed, she went on reading. It was silent, too silent for her. She rather get Kyôraku's class twice instead of going through this class. Glancing over at the Kuchiki, Annabell sighed a little. "This is going to be a long time."

"Did you say something Hall-san?" Byakuya inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"I said this is going to be a long time."

"What do you mean by that? Care to explain?" The long-haired man asked with his hands folding together.

"What I mean by that is this class is going to be hard and annoying because you'll be the only teacher that'll make it boring. I'm sure Abarai-sensei could come up with some fun activities to get things to stick." Annabell said as she turned to look at her teacher. She knew that no one talked like that to Byakuya but she had a habit of speaking her mind without thinking it through.

"That is true but I'm not like other people." Byakuya argued, noticing that look that reminded him so much of Rukia when she was angered.

Shrugging her shoulders with a shake of her head, she slouched down in her seat and went on reading. It was better then arguing with the teacher on the first day of school. She also had a feeling that Rukia would get word of it and might give her a few words herself.

When the bell had rung, Annabell slipped out of the room with her book in tow. Looking around as she walked down the hall then steps, she found the room she was looking for. Stepping in through the doorway, something collided with her, causing her to lose her footing.

"What the hell?" Annabell squeaked as she got a face full of fur. Blinking, she stroked the fur, and smiled a little. It was just a dog that attacked her. Getting up, and straightening her uniform, she nodded to Sajin who was looking at the collision.

"You're all right?" He inquired.

She nodded and stroked the fur on top of the animal's head. It looked like a pit bull but it wasn't one with the built of its body. "It's a mutt isn't it?"

Iba nodded knowing that his captain had a fondness for dogs that had different breeds in its blood. "Komamura-sensei calls him Goro."

"It's cute. I've only got cats at my house but my . . ." that urge to say something about her grandfather crept up her throat but she pushed it back. "My grandparents' place has a couple of dogs. One's a Siberian Husky named Hank but I call him Wolfie."

"Why do you call him that?" Ichigo's voice chimed in as he walked up next to her and looked down at the pet.

"Because Huskies look the most like wolves." She explained as she followed after him. Setting her books down on the spot that had her name on it, she flopped down. "I take it we'll be having a class pet then Komamura-sensei, Iba-sensei."

The man that was near ten feet tall nodded and got up from where he sat. He was glad that Yamamoto made the ceiling different from everyone else's classrooms. Hearing the bell ring and people scurry in and making the look of relief, he nodded. "I wasn't at the orientation because I was still tidying up here and I had to take care of Goro. Be nice to him because he'll be a mascot of sorts for the class."

The only thing that went on in the class was doing paperwork and then starting to get books. When the bell rang, Annabell scurried off to the gym where she had to put up with Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yachiru, and Yumichika. Yachiru didn't seem that bad a person unless you rely on her for directions.

Getting into the large room, her gaze flickered and saw that she had Grimmjow in her class. From the look she was getting from the espada, she could tell that he hated her with everything that he could muster.

"You have unusual eyes!" Yachiru blurted out from hanging on Kenpachi's shoulder. Hopping off, she got on Annabell's and poked her cheek. "Why are they like that Beady?"

"It's not a bead. It's a hair tie." Annabell started to argue and saw it was pointless.

"At least you have hair. Chrome dome doesn't."

"Yachiru shut up!" Ikkaku hissed with his wooden sword tapping on his shoulder. Getting up to tap his lieutenant on the head with the object, he was stopped by Yumichika.

"It's not worth it Ikkaku. You know that as well as I do." Yumichika said something that was frequent between the two. Shaking his head, and seeing the awkwardness of her hair, he rolled his eyes.

"Go get dressed. Class is going to start shortly."

Annabell wasn't sure who said it but the weight came off her shoulder. Rushing into the locker room, she changed out of her uniform and into a set of clothes that were like her jogging clothes. Typing her hair back into a ponytail even if some still managed to fall from the hold, she walked out of the room.

Looking around, she grimaced a little. The mats were out which meant one thing. It was going to get interesting. Hearing the echo of the bell, she saw a smile creep its way across Ikkaku and Kenpachi's faces. It had her scared a bit.

"It's not going to be like those other classes. I'm not going to try and be your friend. I'm going to work you to the bone. We'll start off by kendo. Yama tried to get me into it but I didn't like it but since we have Ikkaku, we might as well try." Kenpachi explained as Yachiru sat on his shoulder. "Go grab a sword. It'll be like a tournament."

It didn't explain anything as to what they were doing for the idiots that weren't paying attention. Grabbing one of the wooden objects, Annabell could feel the glare she was getting from the light blue eyed espada that was a foot away from her. Shrugging it off, she walked back to where she was standing before.

"First up will be Lisa and Mizuiro." Yumichika announced and sat down next to his bald friend.

It didn't last long since Mizuiro didn't have any idea of what was going on. Blinking, she slouched and watched the short fight.

"Next will be Grimmjow and Annabell. This is gonna be good." Ikkaku said as he watched the espada hurry to get on the mat.

Annabell took her time since it didn't seem important. He'll try to kill her but she won't allow it. It was that driving desire to live that fueled her. Looking at the taller person, she smiled a little. "So did the yogurt come out?"

"No you damn bitch." Grimmjow hissed as he swung the sword at the teen. Seeing her block it, he tried again. It was that urge to defeat anyone that stood in his way that made him continue the attack.

Blinking and wincing as the object slammed against her arm, she growled. Bringing her own sword at him, she lunged but missed. "Dammit."

"Die." He hissed, bringing it across her back, sending her off the mat. "Call the next person."

"I'm not done. Grandpa Hall told me to not give up if you still have the strength to keep going. I still can keep going." Annabell hissed even if her face felt like it was on fire. It wasn't the fact that she was trying to ignore the pain that radiated in her back or the heat of the exercise but it was something else.

Charging at him, she swung and missed again. Looking around, she ducked in time to feel some of the hair from her bang getting trimmed by the swing of his sword. Swinging her own weapon at his leg, she watched it buckle one of them but it didn't send him falling.

"Dirty." He commented and swung, bringing the object against her shoulder.

Holding back the scream of pain, Annabell stood up and gripped the object with both hands. Even if her back and shoulder were screaming in pain, she was feeling like she was on fire seriously. Before long, she was staggering and fell into darkness.

**A shorter chapter but it works. Please review. If you have any ideas, I would so love to hear them. I've only got the ending stuck in my mind at the moment.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: Shichi

"How are you feeling Annabell?" Unohana's voice came into her mind, making her stir even more from before.

Sitting up and rubbing her face, it still felt like it was on fire but not like before. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the long-haired woman that was captain of the fourth division. Shaking her head, her forehead was touched by the woman's hand.

"You don't have that bad of fever." Retsu stated as her hand fell to her lap again. "I first thought it was because of Zaraki's training methods but with the way Ikkaku talked it wasn't that. So how are you feeling?"

"Fine." The red-eyed teen replied as she laid back down to stare at the ceiling.

"Care to explain what happened."

"I was just doing kendo like he wanted us to do but when I went down the first time, my face felt like it was on fire. It wasn't the exercise because I've done more then that before." Annabell explained as she sat up again and looked over at the woman. Sighing, she looked over at the clock, knowing she missed art. She wanted that but she didn't do this on purpose.

"That really is interesting. How about you just go to your dorm and take it easy?" Retsu explained as she helped the student out of the cot. Smiling as she walked out of the room, it dropped as soon as that door was close. "What is going on?"

Getting out of her seat, she went into the hallway and to the room that Yamamoto would likely be in. Knocking and hearing the faint 'come in' from the captain, she entered the room. "We have a problem Yamamoto-sotaicho."

"What problem would that be Unohana-chan?" The elderly man questioned as his hands rested on his cane that hid his zanpaku-to. Seeing the seriousness in the woman's eyes, he had a feeling he wouldn't like the news.

"It's not every day to have a student in the infirmary on the first day of school but this is entirely different. She collapsed in Zaraki's class but it's strange. Her face was burning up like a temperature but it wasn't that." The ebony haired woman informed with her eyebrows pushed together. Sighing, she wasn't sure what to think it was.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her." Yamamoto said and looked up at the woman. "Which student is it?"

"Hall, Annabell in the junior class."

He nodded and got up from his seat. That itch of it involving Aizen was at him but he couldn't jump to conclusions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaputa: Hachi

Even if she was told to take it easy, she was sitting out on the lawn for the rest of eighth period. Surprisingly no one yelled at her or tried to grab a hold of her to haul her to Yamamoto's office. Pulling out her phone, the crimson eyes stared at the screen that didn't tell her she had any messages or phone calls to answer. Pushing a number and seeing her father's name pop up, she pushed send.

It seemed to ring forever to Annabell but once she heard her father's voice, relief seemed to flood her system. "Hi Daddy."

He asked if everything was all right and everything else. He was just a worrisome person that didn't want to admit that his only daughter was growing up. Hearing him ramble on, the brunette haired teen smiled a little more.

"No, everything's fine. It's really nice here. The teachers are really nice except for my Algebra teacher. He practically sucks. Everyone else though is really nice." She added, but decided not to say anything of her three teachers that were probably plotting something. Sighing, her gaze trailed to the doors to see people walking out. "I have to go. I love you Daddy. Oh tell Mom and Chris that I said hi. Bye."

Slipping the object back in her pocket, she looked up to see Rukia scanning the area and hopping toward her. Blinking, Annabell got up and jumped at the embrace. "Is something wrong Rukia?"

"Yes! When you didn't come to Art, I was worried. So I went to Yamamoto and he told me that you collapsed in Zaraki's class. I was so worried. What happened? Did he push you too hard?" Rukia ranted as she felt the teen's face. That surge of heat made her wonder what was going on with her. "If he pushed you too hard, I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"I'm fine. He didn't do such things to me. I just felt hot in the face, that's all." The brunette haired teen explained in short.

The Kuchiki nodded and fell in step with her. "Well you didn't miss much in Art. Momo was explaining everything because Aizen-sensei wasn't there. He's usually there. He normally doesn't miss a day, even if he was sick."

Rolling her eyes, Annabell wanted to just lie down but that didn't happen. She was joined by Orihime and the others, only to see Yumichika walking toward them. Bowing her head, she had a strange feeling it was going to deal with what happened in P.E.

"How are you feeling Hall-san? Yachiru would have came herself but she's busy with Zaraki right now so they sent Ikkaku and I out to find you." The ebony haired man inquired with a small smile. His gaze flickered to everyone that was in the group and nodded.

"I'm fine . . . thank you?"

Ayasegawa nodded and left like he just showed up.

"Interesting." The dirty red eyed teen stated and started to go to her dorm. All she wanted to do was sleep but how? She had homework to do but she didn't want to do anything. Closing her eyes and walking, she groaned. "I hate school."

"Why?" Ichigo questioned suddenly. Looking down at the teen that was in the group, an eyebrow rose at the marks that seemed to be appearing on her face. He didn't want to say something about them.

"Homework!" She shouted, wanting to throw the Algebra book to the dogs. "Oh yeah, Rukia your brother sucks at teaching."

The younger Kuchiki blinked at the words that were about her brother. "How does he? He's good at teaching —"

"Good my ass! He's boring. He doesn't get that through his thick skull. I rather have Renji as my teacher then Byakuya." Annabell hissed as she followed Orihime and Rukia to the girls' dorm that still made her wonder why they had Chappy as their dorm mascot. Once she got to her room, she'll fall asleep and hope that the heat in her face would disappear.

**A shorter chapter! I didn't feel like putting anything in this except for the aftereffects. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**KurosakiCrystal18: Thanks for the reviews. I really wish I had internet at home so I can respond to your reviews as fast as I could but I don't have it. So thank you so much for all the reviews because they mean a lot to me. *gives Ichigo head shaped cookies***

Chaputa: Kyuu

Poking at the lines that traced around her eye, forming a delicate pattern that didn't seem to have any shape to it but curls, she winced at the pain that flared through them. Blinking, her red eyes holding the unusual markings on her face, she wanted to touch them again but decided against it. Pulling her face away from the mirror that was located in the bathroom, she sighed.

Walking out and seeing her friends – roommates – lounging on the couch, she sighed. "How long have you noticed this?"

"Since yesterday." Rukia stated bluntly as her gaze turned to the brunette haired teen that was trying not to poke the sore markings. She wouldn't say what they all saw what it was. It might freak her out which was something she didn't want.

"Why didn't you fudging tell me?" Annabell squeaked and turned on her heel to get in her room so she could find any messages left for her by her friends or family. Flopping down on the bed, her hands holding the phone that was her only lifeline to her friends, she laid back to stare at the colorless ceiling.

Why did she have those markings on her face? It scared her since they made her think of hollow masks that were similar to Ichigo and the Visoreds. Closing her eyes, ignoring the feeling of her phone moving in her hands, she tried to figure out what was going on. She knew that she had no spiritual pressure because she was never able to see the passed on.

Opening it finally and her eyes, she stared at the text that was from Toby once more. She wouldn't be able to tell her friends that were actually normal – unless she put Seira in the category of being able to see the departed. That urge to rub her face came but she couldn't do it because of the soreness that was in the lineation that was now marring her face.

Closing it, not wanting to talk to anyone, she rolled over and stared at her closet that was in the room. Luckily it was the weekend and they had no school on Saturday so she could wallow in the thoughts that were caused by her fresh marks.

Hearing the knocking on the door, she grumbled a come in and rolled over until her face was planted in the comforter that made sleeping in air conditioning comfortable for her. She didn't want to see who it was, even if the pressure she was putting on her face hurt the mysterious marks.

"Annabell lunch is ready if you want some." Orihime said, her hand reaching out to touch the young woman's shoulder but decided against it.

Nodding even if it caused the patterns to go more raw on her, she waited until the door closed for her to jump up. Growling in pain, that urge to rub the area came once more but she wouldn't do it. She didn't enjoy pain. Taking a breath and trying to calm herself, her mind still turning to the markings that made her feel different from everyone.

Curling up on the bed, her knees tucked under her chin, a small sigh escaped her. "What the hell is going on with me?"

**Short but I didn't have anything planned for it. I also have a pairing thought of but I'm not saying anything to spoil it. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chaputa: Jyu

Saturday was pathetic to her, it was basically the most boring day she ever spent in her entire life. Luckily when Sunday came, telling her that she would have to face people looking at the marks that were on her face, making her feel like a freak, she went outside. It was deserted on the yard, making her want to jump in happiness and settle down with a book in the shade.

It was one of her favorite fights in the Bleach saga so far. The fact that Ichigo was trying to be the knight in shining armor and Orihime being the damsel in distress. Flipping it open pass the little poem that was on the first page and what was going on, she stared at the page in front of her.

"Whatcha reading?" A child's voice caused Annabell jump in surprise and fear at the thought of it being Yachiru. Knowing the child fukutaicho, she would poke the markings that were on her face now.

Looking over, her dirty crimson eyes settled on the child that was usually tagging along with Starrk. Smiling and closing the book, showing what it was, she sighed a little. "Where's Starrk at?"

"Up in the tree. He was trying to get away from . . . I forget who."

"I was trying to get away from that assistant for the P.E. teacher. The one with feathers and probably thinks he's a bird." Coyote said as his gaze drifted down lazily at the brunette haired teen that was holding one of the graphic novels that usually depicted how they'll be living or dying. It made him growl in annoyance at the thought.

"Oh Yumichika. Do you hate Kyôraku for what he did in the manga?" Annabell questioned, her eyes closing softly at the thought. When she read the battle, she wanted to bawl her eyes out at the thought of one of the great espada – probably the only one – dying like he did.

"I'm not sure. I don't usually rely on my emotions because they get in the way. I rather lay around then do something. Then I'll have Lilynette on my tail for it." Starrk complained as he turned his gaze to his other half.

Laughing at the little joke about Lilynette, she opened the book once more. As she flipped through the pages, reading as she went, her mind pictured the anime of Ichigo fighting Grimmjow. For some reason, she enjoyed reading it along with watching it. It just caught her eye for some reason.

Reaching up unconsciously, brushing her fingertips against her face, a hiss escaped her. It just reminded her that she still had those marks on her face. Like everyone else, she wanted to know why they were there and for what purpose.

Glancing up briefly, a groan escaped Annabell as she closed her book, trying to remember where she left off. Keeping her gaze focused on who it was, making sure that he never left her sight, she watched as he turned and stopped.

The glasses that sat on his face, even if they were just a lie. The brunette hair that appeared wavy but wasn't at the style she was so used to seeing it in. It made her wish that she was this animal so she could vocalize her hate at the man that betrayed the Seireitei for power that he would probably never achieve.

"You don't like Aizen huh? That makes two of us." A voice added in his two cents, making her jump once again. Turning around the best she could, she glared and snatched the graphic novel from Lilynette's grasp, nodding her apology and made her way to the dorm.

Why did he have to show up? It pissed her off thinking about the fact that he was there. Growling to herself, the crimson eyed teen took a breath to calm herself even if it wouldn't help. Hearing him follow after her, even as her gaze stayed on the traitor that thought he was more powerful than everyone else, she stopped in time. "What? Do? You? Want?"

Raising an eyebrow at the tone that was in her voice, reminding him of his own when he wanted to do things his way, he smirked. Reaching out to touch her shoulder, it was slapped away by the book that had his resurrección form on it. "You are definitely different. You shouldn't be hanging out with Strawberry."

"I rather hang out with him because he isn't a jackass that knows when to fight and when not to. Unlike you." She hissed, seeing a hint of anger as he balled his fists. Turning her back, she walked into the dorm. Grimmjow was a different guy, who somewhat reminded her of her grandfather's rash nature when it came to certain things.

Walking into the rooms that were given to her, Orihime, and Rukia, she ignored the stares that were on her. She had to do something about these marks that almost reminded her of a hollow mask. She didn't have a hollow because she didn't have any spiritual pressure. She knew that. The only time she thought she saw the deceased was when she was just a child.

She swore up and down that she saw her great-grandmother walking around on the farm when she was visiting. It was around the barn, she thought. She barely remembered it.

Biting her lip to keep her thoughts off the subject, Annabell sighed. She wasn't different from when she left home. She tried to reassure herself that which was a hard thing to do. Now she just prayed that the months would fly by so she could go home.

***sighs* I was basically half asleep when I wrote this because I got ideas for it. Wonders right? Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chaputa: jyu ichi

A small sigh escaped Annabell as she slouched in her seat, ignoring the glare that was focused on her by Byakuya. Ever since she went off on him about being too boring and strict, it seemed like the Kuchiki had a hit out on her or something. At least he understood that Renji could teach without his help so he graded tests faster.

The thought of his tests made her cringe. She swore she was barely passing his class even with the homework that gets handed out every day. Whining like a hurt dog or something, she forced her face into the pages that were open in the algebra bible.

When the bell rang, hearing him tapping his pen as if it was supposed to signal her to get the hell out of his class, she did just that. Luckily for her she had Sajin next period and that meant Goro. "I still say that Byakuya is the embodiment of the devil."

"Why?" Orihime chimed before they split their ways for their classes.

"Because that bugger just wants to make my life a living hell in that class. Just because I said something the first day of class doesn't mean you hold a grudge on me for it. I was just stating a concern." She ranted but stopped her pace when she didn't hear anything. Looking around, she found nothing of the orange haired teen that she was friends with. "Now I'm going insane."

"You're insane if you answer yourself baka." That familiar voice almost hissed, making her look up at the sapphire eyes that were usually void of emotion.

She ignored his presence and walked into the room that had a high ceiling than the others, dodging Goro's tackle. Setting her books down on her desk, she walked over and started to stroke the dog's ears. It made her almost calm from putting up with Byakuya and Grimmjow. "Anything special today Komamura-sensei?"

"You'll have to see about that." The anthropomorphic wolf stated as his gaze was turned to the door while Iba stood outside to make sure that no one was going to skip his class. Shaking his head at the thought, he sighed a little.

Once the bell rang, the crimson eyed teen left the pooch where it was and went to her desk. Sitting down and letting her chin rest in her hand, she listened to what was going to be happening in the class for that week. It just made her remember that Mondays were always slow, making her wish it was already Friday again.

Closing her eyes just as the lights shut off, she sighed a little. "Ichigo do you have any gum?"

"No." It was a blunt answer, making her crack her eye open to stare at the orange haired teen that towered over her. Glaring at him, she huffed and opened her eyes the rest of the way to take down notes for the unit they were in.

When that class ended, telling her to go to the gym where her next class was, she groaned. She didn't feel like climbing rope again with Ikkaku prodding her in the back with his wooden sword. She was about ready to break it.

Instead of heading straight there, Annabell went to the office where Yamamoto would be and smiled at Chojiro as he perked up from that day's paper. Sitting down and smoothing out the skirt that was on her, she bit her lip.

"Is something the matter?"

Shaking her head, she turned her gaze to the fukutaicho of the first division. "No, I just need to ask Yamamoto-sensei about something that's coming up." Silence gained the room until the door opened to show Soi Fong exiting the room that she needed to be in. Nodding to the second division captain, she got up and walked over. "I would like to talk to you about something."

"Sit down." It was a gentle order that came from the elderly man that was practically the captain of everyone.

Sitting down in the seat, her mind not focused on the door that stood open. Biting her lip and averting her gaze from the man before her, she sighed. "I was thinking we can have a little costume party for Halloween when it comes up."

Raising an eyebrow at the words, he leaned back with his hands resting on top of his cane. "It sounds like a good idea but there's a chance that people would take it as an advantage to wear something not appropriate."

"I can see Rangiku-sensei doing that." She chimed in as she pictured her teacher doing something like that. Shaking her head from the thought, Annabell nodded. "I saw that you'll be having a homecoming."

Nodding, Yamamoto looked at one of the final flyers that Shinji made over the weekend that was on his desk. "Yes. Other schools have them. Right?"

"Yes. They usually have a homecoming football game also. Before the game they pick the homecoming queen, or is that during half time? I forget now." She muttered to herself and sighed. "Do we really have to go?"

"No."

Nodding, she rose from her seat and walked to the door. Looking back at the man that almost made her remember her grandfather, she smiled. Nodding her thanks, she walked out of the room that Chojiro was in, just in time to see Ikkaku storming down the hall.

"Found ya." He hissed, only to grab her collar and haul her to the gym. Shaking his head with a growl, he looked back at the squirming brunette and rolled his eyes. "Trying to skip our class huh? Well it isn't going to work."

"I wasn't trying to skip! What in the bloody name do you think your doing? I was just talking to Yamamoto-sensei about something! Quit jumping to conclusions Baldy!" She yelled, possibly disturbing every classroom they passed. Reaching behind her, and squeezing his hand in some hope it would let her go, she growled. "Let me go! I can walk on my own!"

"Just so you can run off? Keep dreaming." Ikkaku grumbled as he threw open the gymnasium doors. Sitting her down on the bleachers, he smiled a little. "You missed warm ups. Go get changed."

Setting down her books that were surprisingly still in her arms, she marched off to get changed. Once that was done, she walked into the large room where she was getting glared at by the bald shinigami. Rolling her crimson eyes at the look, she walked over to where everyone was.

Of course, she didn't expect everyone to back away because of the marks that were now on her face. Lowering her gaze, feeling the isolation that was around her, she pursed her lips a bit. She wouldn't give up because everyone thought she was weird. She just didn't expect people to actually step away from her because of the marks that were unknown. She was used to the stares now.

Rolling her eyes at everyone, Yachiru hopped up onto Annabell's shoulders and smiled. "Cheer up."

Nodding, she stepped up the rope that was tied at the top of a beam. Looking at it, wanting to just get out of the stupor the stares were causing, she sighed. Grabbing, she hopped up to wrap her legs around it.

"Anyone going to spot her?" Yumichika shouted as he turned his attention to the rest of the class. "What was one of the rules to this? You have to spot for someone."

"They don't care Yumichika-sensei. It's because of these marks. They want to make me feel like an outsider then let them because it just makes me want to push myself harder until I die." Annabell hissed as she made slow progress up the rope. It hurt that everyone was making her feel like that but like her family said, people are going to shun you for a lot of things.

Her body ached from the pain as her face felt like it was on fire once more. She wouldn't pass out again. She didn't want to fall onto the mats and hurt herself more. Glancing down, her gaze was focused longer then what she wanted it to be when she saw who was spotting her.

That weird ass grin on his face told her that she owed him one. That familiar glint on the azure eyes that usually told of bloodlust, she sighed. "Coming down."

Sliding down, and trying not to get rope burn on her hands like the first time she climbed the rope. Once her feet touched the ground, she averted her gaze from the espada that didn't show any kindness toward anyone. At least she thought he didn't.

Sitting down and avoiding everyone that was still staring, she raised her hand to touch the marks once more. They didn't hurt like they did during the weekend but there was still a soreness in them that was barely noticeable now. "What do you want Grimmjow?"

"Why do you have those on your face? The last time I checked your not a hollow or arrancar." He stated as he eyed the marks that had curls at the end but were starting to encircle her left eye.

"I don't know. Why are you even asking questions? I thought you hate my fucking guts." She reminded. "Or do I have to get another yogurt to remind you about it."

"Don't." The light blue haired espada hissed at the memory that made him still want to slap her for it.

"Then stay away from me." Annabell ordered and went with everyone when it was time to go change. Even then, she was getting gawked at because of how unusual she was looking now. It pissed her off.

Pulling her shirt over her head, she slammed the locker and went out the door. She didn't want to say anything because it would only invite comments. It would maybe even make her look insecure about herself when she was. She wasn't supposed to be looking like this but now she was. As she grabbed her books, she blinked and looked up time to see something she didn't think she would ever see.

***sighs* A very boring Sunday when I wrote this. I should go play some games since I actually have it to myself! *laughs evilly* Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chaputa: Jyu Ne

Straining her gaze, she blinked. She shouldn't be seeing this. She shouldn't be able to stare at someone like that. Letting her mouth fall open, she blinked again. Why was she seeing the dead now?

When the bell rang, telling her that she would be dreading what she would be in, Annabell tried to ignore the feeling of passing out at the news that was coming over her still. Even while she did that, she tried to ignore the presence of Grimmjow beside her. It made her want to take the Algebra bible to his head to make him see straight once more.

Stepping into the art room, seeing Hinamori walking around with a few things in her arms, she froze. Looking out of the corner of her eye, her crimson eyes took in the form that she didn't want to see. Continuing her gait, ignoring the stares that were on her face once more, she settled beside Rukia.

"Remind me to kill Grimmjow and bury his body somewhere that he won't be found." Annabell stated calmly, even if her mind was still reeling from the fact that she could see the spirits that walked the earth.

"Why? What did he do now?" Rukia inquired as she looked through a book that she checked out at the library. Even when the instructions for the day's assignment were being told, she kept her gaze on the book.

"For being a stalker." She hissed more then often when Aizen swept pass her. She noticed his gaze on her, making her want to slap him for staring at her. Then she would have to wash her hand before it fell off from rotting. Snickering at the thought, she let it out fully.

It made people think that she was insane; she was sure of that. It felt good to laugh at things that were suspicious though. Wasn't it? Laying her forehead on the table, her fist wanting to pound on the snow white object, she tried to take a breath but couldn't. It was just so funny that she thought she would die if she touched that man.

"Um . . . Annabell . . . Annabell is everything all right? You're not snapped are you?" The Kuchiki questioned as she reached out to touch the laughing teen's shoulders but decided against it. When she thought she calmed a bit, she reached out and shook them. "Annabell?"

"I'm fine! Just something popped into my mind. Ah that was a good laugh compared to how I was feeling." Even as she spoke, she was chuckling as she tried to focus on the assignment that was given to them.

As she let her pencil touch the paper softly so it would be easy to erase if she messed up along the way, she reached into her pocket for her music. Putting in the earbuds that were in the right colors, she unlocked it and continued to play Change by Miwa.

Rukia blinked at the sudden mood change that went through her roommate. Staring at the marks that were starting to go around her left eye, she sighed. Something was different from everything that Shinji and the others said when they asked about the hollowification process. So it wasn't that, that was going through Annabell. It had to be something else. It had to be something they didn't know of yet.

Closing her eyes, her hand reaching out for the eraser that she and the Kuchiki shared, her ears taking in Last Goodbye by David Cook, she felt something. It was weird at first. It was the same feeling she got when she was seeing that spirit in the gym. Opening her eyes and continuing what she was doing, she mouthed the lyrics to the song.

"Hey Annabell do you know how to cook something?" Rukia chimed in at the right moment, causing the brunette haired teen to pause her music. Seeing her glance over, she smiled a little.

"Depends on what it is." Annabell replied. "I've learned how to cook lasagna from my uncle, homemade potato chips and fries by my grandfather," her mind drifted to the man that she wished she had in her life. Then maybe she would be able to understand what was going on. "I've learned a lot exactly. My parents were afraid that I wouldn't know how to cook if I ever left the house."

Nodding, the dark-haired teen set her things down and looked at the slightly taller teen fully. "Can you make some of those chips you talked about earlier? I want to try them."

Taking a breath and letting it out as a sigh, the red-eyed teen bit her lip. It was going to be hard since they didn't have a deep fryer like she did when she was home. She'll figure a way out though. "Sure."

For the rest of class, it was silent until the bell rang, interrupting Loud Music by Michelle Branch. Glaring as she passed Aizen once more, she felt like flipping him off but decided against it. As she made her way across the lawn to get to the dorm so she could get her homework done, something stopped her once more.

"Something the matter?" Ichigo questioned as he followed her gaze. Seeing a spirit hiding behind a tree – a child – he sighed. "When did you start seeing them? The last time I checked you didn't have any spiritual pressure."

"Today . . . I think. I saw one in the gym. I think I'm going to go on ahead. I need to go to the track for a bit and jog or something to get this out of my mind." Annabell said, her mind messing up at the thoughts that ran through her mind.

Running ahead and skidding to a stop in front of the door, she unlocked it, throwing it open and practically ran into her room. Tossing her books onto her bed, she quickly changed into the outfit she's been using for her morning exercises. Grabbing her phone and staring at a miss call from her mother, she sighed. It wasn't important since the older woman didn't leave a voice mail.

Pushing a button for a new message, she sent it to Seira. Sticking it into her pocket, she walked out just as Rukia and Orihime were coming into the building. Waving and passing them, she ran up to the track, seeing it deserted. As she walked around, her gaze held by the industry that was around her, wishing that she was back in the country like when she was a child, she sighed. Feeling the vibration in her pocket, she flipped it open.

_Wht happened?_

What happened? A lot happened but she couldn't say everything that was happening to her. She didn't want to tell her friend that she had a stalker. Instead she said something about the ghosts. Sticking the closed phone back in her pocket, something made her look behind her and glare.

Trying to get away, she swore the distance between them closed quickly. "Will you quit following me? What are you? A stalker?"

Shrugging at the accusation, Grimmjow smiled a little and threw a fist at the teen that was definitely shorter then him. Seeing it caught, noticing the marks starting to glow a bit, he smiled a little more. It had to be something inside of her. "Are you like Kurosaki? Do you have a hollow inside your body also?"

"How the hell would I know?" She shouted. Annabell shook her head as pain started to radiate in the location of the marks. It felt like it was spreading over time, even as his attacks went from friendly to brutal. She didn't have enough time to block his next one, feeling it connect with her collar bone. "You fucking jerk."

"Wow. Mouth. You seem like the type of person that would wear a chastity belt." Grimmjow chided with a tilt of his head. Shrugging away from a fist that was aimed at him, he sighed. "It would be more funny with Kurosaki."

"Then go bug him." She growled as the heat that was coming out as pain took her face over again.

"Nah. I rather bug you. You seem like the type of person that would get pissed easily."

"Fuck you." Annabell hissed again as she turned her back to the espada that was trying to be a student.

Smirking at the insult, he started to laugh. "Is that —"

"No! I rather give my virginity to someone else." The crimson eyed teen growled as she answered back to Seira who seemed overly joyed about it. Closing her phone and looking back, she looked away.

"Then how about this? I don't seem like the type of guy to be nice but I'll make ya a deal." Jaegerjaques almost purred at the thoughts that were going through his mind. Smirking at them as he carried himself over to the teen who was still glaring at him, he stopped. "I'll figure out what's going on with that face of yours if you be my date to that homecoming shit."

"In your dreams."

With that, she left. Closing her eyes, almost as if she could almost picture where she was going until she ran into something. Growling in pain, she opened her crimson eyes to stare at the pole that was in front of her. She didn't want to be around him because he seemed overly friendly. It pissed her off that he was trying to get on her good side. It wasn't worth it though. At least that's what she thought.

**I should be in bed but I wanted to write in this. Gah! Not good. My muses are back though since they decided to go on vacation a while ago which left me basically brainless. Luckily I had enough chapters already done that I didn't have to worry about having writer's block. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chaputa: Jyu San

"So how was your little play time with Hall-chan?" A voice that had that false happiness that was thick with sarcasm. Tilting his head slightly, his gaze held by the figures that were around him, even next to him had his attention.

"You don't need to know."

Raising a brunette eyebrow at the words that were holding acid, Aizen chuckled slightly. "I think it is. She is the target after all. Or have you forgotten about that?"

"No." Grimmjow hissed, reminding the three ex-shinigami that he didn't enjoy their company. Narrowing his eyes, seeing the mud brown ones staring at him still, wanting him to say more. He didn't though. He wouldn't tell that damn shinigami what he had going through his mind.

Tilting his head some more, seeing Tôsen readying himself to show his dislike for the sky blue haired espada, he smiled a little more. "That won't be necessary Tôsen. Grimmjow's just being hard as always."

"What do you want us to do now? I think we should just gut her like a swine that she is." Nnoitora purred at the thought of the bloodshed that he wanted to cause. That twitch in his hand, wanting to touch his Santa Teresa, he smiled.

"That's not part of the plan. We will get her and use her. One way or another she'll be a good little addition since she is already displaying her true nature. As soon as those markings of hers extend across her entire little pretty face, then we'll act. Until then, we'll have Grimmjow keep an eye on her. Won't you Jaegerjaques?" Aizen explained once more, reminding everyone what their true objective was.

"What's going on with her anyway? What's with those lines?" Grimmjow questioned as he narrowed his eyes. Deep down he was slightly afraid of what the answer would be for his questions.

Putting his hands together by linking his fingers, Aizen looked over at Gin who was still grinning like a fool and sighed. "She's special. That's all."

With that, everyone was dismissed. Even as the cool air that the night was giving him, Grimmjow still felt like killing something. Deep down – even if he had no heart – he didn't want to do this. It seemed wrong to him. He just wanted to have fun, fight, and fight more.

As he carried himself to the door, ignoring the breeze that passed through his hair lightly, he stopped himself from walking around. Looking around for anything that would pass as a stress reliever, he narrowed his blue eyes at nothing.

It had to be a stupid thing to ask her as his date, even if it was a deal kind of asking. It seemed pointless since the dance would only cause tension. He already knew that so why even throw it? Shaking his head to get the thoughts out of his mind, Jaegerjaques hissed in annoyance.

One of the stupid objectives was to get her to reach her potential, as if she was some kind of experiment that he was performing on people. That deep down side of him that didn't show its head because the other side of him dominated that weak side knew that he shouldn't be going along with it.

"Dammit! Why doesn't this have to be so damn complicated!"

**A short chapter but it gives a little insight as to what is going to happen. Please review. If you have any ideas, I'm willing to look them over and see if they'll fit.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chaputa: Jyu Shi

Annabell blinked at the flyer that was shoved into her face by Orihime, who seemed to be overly hyper for the morning. Blinking once more, she read it over again then looked at the orange haired teen that was in front of her. "Can I eat now Orihime?"

"What? You don't wanna go to the Homecoming dance? It sounds so romantic and everything."

"I've been to one before and there's nothing special about it. Of course West High sucks at things now anyway. I should invite Seira to it but . . . do they have permission forms in the office?" The crimson eyed teen asked as she looked over to Rukia who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not sure." Rukia grumbled and blinked sleepily. Going back to her food, she swore she was about ready to fall asleep with her head landing in her food and milk.

Nodding, she went on eating her own bowl of cereal and yawned. Every since Grimmjow basically asked her to be his date for Homecoming. It's been bugging her. She should hate the guy but there was that saying in the otaku world: the good men are either gay, taken, or fictional. She shouldn't think that Grimmjow was a good guy but she was sure that deep down he was.

Downing her milk and sticking her tongue out at the overload of cinnamon, she got up to get her uniform on for the new day. She groaned at the thought of going back to Byakuya's class since she was still convinced he hated her guts. "Any chance I can change my Algebra class for another math class?"

"Why?" Orihime chimed as she nibbled on a pop tart like a little rabbit.

Scratching the back of her neck with her body leaning against the door frame, she yawned. "Because I don't feel like putting up with that teacher again. I still think that Byakuya has a hit on me or something. It is very creepy."

"Nii-sama doesn't have anything of that on you. Yesh, he's not that mean." Rukia pipped in as she glared at the brunette haired teen that was inching toward her room. Shaking her head and dumping herself another bowl of cereal, she growled in annoyance. "Nii-sama wouldn't do a thing like that. He's too nice."

Annabell settled down on her bed, her gaze turning to the window that still needed a curtain. She prayed that this weekend she wouldn't be bombarded with homework so she could go shopping for those black out curtains that Wal-Mart sold. If she found them in the right color, length, and price.

Pulling off her Pjs, she worked on getting her uniform on while her phone buzzed on the desk that seemed cluttered by graded papers and reports that were due soon. Standing in her bra and skirt with her socks pulled on, Annabell fished out her phone from under a paper that was on Communism, she opened it to stare at the number. It was Seira.

_I need a vacation from this._

The brunette haired teen chalked it up to the ghosts for her friend wanting a vacation from her second life. Sitting down on the bed and texting her back, she yawned and looked out the window. Blinking, she gapped before ducking behind the bed and popped her head up. The next time she saw that blue haired creep.

Pulling on her shirt while hiding behind the bed, she swore she was going to go get curtains after school so she wouldn't have to worry about that pervert looking. Getting up from where she was, she grabbed her books and walked out, setting them on the table. Looking over at the calender, she shook her head. "You know. I hate it when time flies because I still am convinced its July or June, one of the two. Now its August. Gah!"

Orihime nodded and went to her room to get her things.

Sighing then yawning, Annabell let her eyes fall closed before opening them once more to look at the clock to see if she had enough time to screw off. If she did, she was going to go look for that espada and possibly make him sterile. Seeing that it was a good fifteen minutes before the first bell rang, she snuck out the door and into the dorm hallway.

Looking around, she caught a glance at Tatsuki who seemed to be running to go get Orihime about something but kept her mouth shut. Opening the door and walking to the lawn, her hand digging into her pocket for her phone, she eyed it up. She was waiting for it to scare the living daylights out of her before going to class, hopefully waking her up in the process.

When it lit up, showing the repeatedly opening envelope, she flipped it open and stared at the text that her father sent, making her wonder why she even agreed to doing this. Sending one back, she closed it and let it fall into her pocket before flopping down on a bench.

"So are you?"

"You big ass jerk! No, not jerk! Pervert!" The crimson eyed teen shouted, slammed the Algebra bible into his face. She hoped that he had his nose broken by it because of how he embarrassed her.

"What the hell is your problem!" Grimmjow shouted back, shoving the book out of his face and to the ground with a dull thud that made her gaze turn to it. Grabbing hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him, he glared. "What in the fucking hell is your problem?"

"You . . . you were looking in my room! That's what! You're almost as bad as Kyôraku-sensei or Jiraiya from Naruto!" She shouted, even if there was barely any distance between them now. Returning the heated gaze to him, wanting him to feel it, she shoved his hand off. And to add to the measure of her hating him for what he did, he kneed him in a tender spot. "Serves ya right."

Growling, his hand reached out even as he collapsed holding himself, grabbing her ankle and making her tumble down in the grass. Watching her land on her head and fall back, he snickered even if it caused him to hurt more. "Damn bitch."

"I said it served you right dammit!" She shouted back as she tossed her head over her shoulder to glare at the light sapphire haired man's face. Reaching for her book, she let it fall on the arm that was stretched out. Enjoying the grunt that came from it, she felt his grip loosen, letting her wiggle her ankle out of his grasp.

"You're in for it now." Grimmjow hissed, picking himself up even if he still hurt. Tossing his body onto her even as she got up, he held onto her tightly.

Growling out in annoyance, the pain slightly coming back to her face, she reared her head back, hoping it would make contact with his face. It didn't, pissing her off more. Narrowing her eyes, she squirmed until she could get out of her arms out – at the best of her ability – she reached up and slapped his face. She was grateful that he didn't have his mask fragment.

"Oh, that was cheap. Very cheap."

"Like you got room to talk. You do it all the time Grimmie." Annabell hissed as she tossed her head to glare at the sky-blue eyes that were glaring right back at her. Reaching under, she squeezed, hoping it would make his grip loosen but it didn't seem to.

It didn't. He smiled as he tightened the grip, the back of his mind wondering why she still had those marks on her face. It served her right that she was getting this treatment because of the way she treated him.

Gasping for a breath, her own grip loosening, she bowed her head. Trying to take a breath, feeling nothing fill her lungs, she looked over her shoulder to glare at him. "Bastard."

"Bitch." The espada hissed only to feel his body pushed away. Narrowing his eyes at the person, he stopped what he was doing and bowed his head.

"My. Fighting on campus while you're supposed to be in school. I'm surprised that no other teacher noticed it going on." A calm voice purred out, making her freeze under it. Looking up, her gaze took in the silver hair that hung lazily around his head without any dimension to it.

"Ichimaru-sensei." She grumbled as she reached out to take her book. Pushing herself off the ground, she felt her biceps grabbed by the man, only to be hauled to Yamamoto's office with Grimmjow in tow. Glaring at the two of them while walking to the office where she had to explain her actions, she rolled her eyes.

"Why exactly were you fighting? Anyone going to answer? Hall? Jaegerjaques?" Gin inquired as he looked over at the two that were in his grip. Seeing nothing of the two moving to explain, he sighed.

"She started it." Grimmjow hissed as his gaze met hers, seeing her stick her tongue out. "Childish!"

"I don't care." She hissed back. Feeling the squeeze on her arm, she tensed a bit. It just reminded her of what he could do even if he looked like he didn't have the power to execute it.

"Care to explain why Ichimaru have the two of you in his grasp?" Yamamoto questioned as his gaze flickered from the espada to the human girl that still had everyone puzzled. Raising a white eyebrow at the two, he stood up and nodded to Gin for bringing them in. "Sit down you two."

They did as they were tone but tried to avoid the elderly man's gaze that was focused on them. Even after the door closed behind the English teacher, they still tried to ignore his presence.

"Explain to me. Explain why you two decided to get into a fight in the school lawn before school had begun?" Genryûsai insisted with his gaze settling down onto the papers that were on his desk. "Care I remind you that I can withhold activities from you two? Remember that Jaegerjaques Grimmjow. What would Mugamura-sensei say that he lost his tight end for the upcoming football game?"

Hissing at the blackmail, Grimmjow folded his arms and looked at the man he wished would kill over already. Blinking, he stuck a thumb out to point at the brunette haired teen that was in the other seat. "She decided to hit me with a book. In the face might I add."

"No, that doesn't even start there. It started this morning when I was getting dressed. I looked out my window and saw him in the tree. He was being a pervert so why should I sit by and let it happen? I had to do something because he was being a peeping tom. He's almost as bad as Kyôraku-sensei." Annabell argued as she shoved a finger at the man that was glaring at her.

Folding his hands over his cane with a sigh, Yamamoto had a feeling it was going to be a while before it got straightened out. Closing his eyes and wanting to rest his forehead on the cane, he said, "we can go over surveillance to get the true story."

"There's cameras on the wall?" She asked, a bit unsure if she think it was a lie or not. Knowing him though, it wasn't a lie.

Letting his shoulders fall, Yamamoto clicked on something that was on the desktop, even if he still didn't understand what they were for. Watching what was going on, he raised an eyebrow and looked over at the blue haired espada that had his arms folded and glaring at the human teen. "Three days suspension for the two of you. Luckily for you Jaegerjaques, you won't be missing the football game."

Nodding, she got up out of the seat and started to the door. "Can I go get curtains so it doesn't happen again? You are basically my guardian at the moment."

Waving at them, which was basically a yes, he leaned back in his seat, wanting a cup of tea to get his nerves unraveled.

Walking out into the hallway with him behind her, she gripped the book in case he tried to do anything. As she started to the her destination which was her car, she felt something latch onto her shoulder, spinning her around.

"Nice try at getting a cheap shot. Try better next time." Grimmjow hissed before quickly pressing his lips against hers and walking away. Smirking at the squeak that escaped the teen, looking back to see her face reddening in embarrassment, he shrugged.

"You jerk!" She yelled even if classes were going on. Stomping her way to the dorm to drop off her things and actually get clothes that she liked on, she growled. It wasn't enough that he seemed to be teasing her but to actually kiss her, it seemed to cross a line. As she threw open the doors, slamming them shut with her foot, she tossed her books onto her bed and shrugged out of the blouse like shirt that she wore.

Pulling on a tank top that had a pair of lips on it with Aaron Tippin written under it, she hissed. The nerve of the guy. Luckily for her, even as she pulled on a pair of shorts that were cut off blue jeans – make her feel a little more country – she got to go out and get away from the guy. Silently, she prayed that she didn't run into anyone else she hated.

Meanwhile in Government . . .

A sneeze escaped Kyôraku, only to rub his nose afterwards. "Nanao-chan I think I might be coming down with something."

"It's too early for that. I'm sure Yamamoto-sensei would be considering replacing you with someone else."

"You're so mean Nanao-chan."

**Length to complete, two days. -_- I'm not sure why I threw that in with Grimmjow and Annabell but I guess my muses wanted to add a bit of action into it. All the while I was listening to Sissie's Song by Alan Jackson. *sighs* The tank top, it was inspired by the one I have from 2001 when he visited Knox County's fair. My first ever concert. Now I gotta go to a rock concert so I don't feel like a concert virgin lol. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chaputa: Jyu Go

Rubbing her face with her hand, her other hand concentrated on holding the steering wheel, Annabell pulled into the Wal-Mart that she enjoyed visiting since her mother worked there. Hopefully she caught the woman and didn't have to explain why she was there and not in school. Parking and shutting the vehicle off, she got out, locking it and pocketing the keys with her other things.

She didn't think she would get suspended but because of that espada, she did. It was basically his fault because he was looking into her room. Why and how did he know where her room was? Groaning at the thought as she felt a tug on her tank top, she looked to see a child. It was a spirit.

The only way she could tell that it was a spirit and not with them was the fact that there was blood running down his arm and on the side of his head. Pursing her lips, wishing that she wasn't in the crowd then she would have helped him. "I definitely need to get pointers from Seira for this."

Walking inside, even if the spirit of the departed child was following her, she made a beeline for the section of store she needed to be in. As she walked into the aisle that she needed, still feeling the child with her, she looked up and down the aisle and frowned. She wasn't alone in it either. Looking at the guy from the corner of her eye, she groaned once again since she got to the store.

The dark hair that was slicked back – at least it looked like it was held back by gel – and the jacket that had a furred collar to it. The necklace that seemed to stick out every time he moved. It just made her want to look around for the rest so she didn't feel like she was being watched.

Grabbing a package that was the right length, at least it looked like it to her, she sighed a little. Grabbing two and rod that looked to be bamboo, she walked toward the exit that didn't involve getting close to Ginjo Kugo. Something stopped her though. Looking down the center of the department, she groaned again. "I'm seriously fucked up."

Walking away, wishing that she got a chance to look at books, she made her way to the hardware department. She didn't find her mother so that meant she was put in a different department or was on her lunch or break. Walking into the books finally, noticing nothing of the Fullbringers, she skimmed the selection they had, grabbing the latest House of Night novella that was sitting there.

Skimming over the summary which was about Lenobia's story, she snatched it up. It was only to add to the collection of the books that she enjoyed reading. At times she was convinced that she would need to get a library to store them all. Pulling out her phone, she texted her mother, only to get an answer back, telling her that she was at lunch outside.

Paying for everything, ignoring the fact that Dokugamine Riruka was behind her with two boxes of donuts. Walking out, she walked over to the shelter that was usually used for smokers, she flopped down beside her auburn haired mother that was taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"Are you supposed to be in school?" She questioned as her gaze turned over to the teen beside her.

Shrugging and sitting down her things, Annabell sighed a little. "Long story short, I got suspended for three days because I got into a fight with someone. He really pissed me off."

She wanted to bury the fact that the fight started because of him peeking into her room, even if she didn't have curtains. Looking over at the woman, ignoring the glare that was pointed at her, she smiled a little. "How's work?"

"Wonderful. Kid almost got his self killed because of the fact he wanted to run instead of walking. I hate that stupid rule of not yelling at people's kids unless they climb the displays." She grumbled as she raised her spoon that was full of sugar free jello to her mouth.

"Fun. Sounds better then me."

"Yeah. I'm not getting my ass suspended because of something that was over something stupid. Don't try to deny it because you are like your grandmother on overreacting on things." Her mother commented, reminding her what she was going through.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she looked over and saw nothing haunting her. Stealing a drink of her mother's drink, she sighed again in relief. "I should go back. Maybe I'll stop by at that ice cream place you took me when I was growing up."

"It's still there and open. I passed it the other day. Are you going to go get a milkshake?"

"Yep. It's easy to eat so I don't have to worry about averting my eyes off the road. I don't want that." Annabell slightly complained and grabbed her things to put them in the car. Unlocking it once she got back to the second hand car, she stuck everything in the back seat and hopped in herself with the door slamming. "Milkshake here I come."

**Okay first off. I completely forget what the title for Lenobia's novella was because I don't own. I didn't read the Fullbringer arc yet because I don't have internet at home *pokes index fingers together* and no one around me owns wifi because I live in the country so we're spaced a good distance. Also, I tried looking – should have made a chart or whatever to keep track – of Annabell's mother's hair. I think I made it auburn so I'm relying on memory. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chaputa: Jyu roku

After getting the milkshake that seemed super thick every time she got one, she sighed in contentment at the burst of chocolate in her mouth. She swore that she saw a couple people she went through school with but shrugged it off. Yawning, wanting a nap but decided to head back, she stopped at a light.

When she got back, and in the dorm, she grumbled at the thought of getting the rod up. She'll have to borrow tools from someone. Knowing who, she slunk into the school and scouted him out. Smiling, she got into the gym and saw him since his head stood out like a second sun. "Baldy!"

Grumbling under his breath, Ikkaku turned from poking someone in the back with his wooden sword and blinked. He swore he heard Yachiru calling out to him but she was busy doodling on a piece of paper. Looking toward the door and seeing the brunette hair, he sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be suspended?"

"Well yeah. But I need tools to put up curtains. Got any Madarame-sensei?" She cooed out at the end since it still felt weird calling him that. Everyone else was a thing that came second to her but it didn't for him.

Rolling his eyes, he started to grumble under his breath and he led her up the steps that led to the upper half of the bleachers. Grabbing what he thought she needed, he wanted to toss them at her but didn't.

"Thank you sensei." Annabell chimed before hopping down the steps with the tools in hand and made her way to the dorm. Taking a breath and letting out as a sigh, she shouldered the door to get it open and walked into the hall. Today seemed long to her.

Even as she got that done, she swore it took hours instead of the minutes that it took. It just had to be because of the fact that she got suspended and never had before. She was sure that her mother already told her father about it since she seemed to tell her everything that was going on.

Flopping down onto her bed, grabbing her newest House of Night book, she flipped through it until coming to the first chapter that had a picture accompanying it. It seemed better that she had the curtains up, even if it meant relying on the alarm clock more then ever but it still worked.

"Annabell!" Rukia called as she came walking in, her gaze drifting around to find nothing of the teen. Poking her head into the room and seeing the crimson eyed teen laying in her bed with a book in her face, she sighed. "Annabell!"

Jumping out of her thoughts as she read what was going on, she blinked and looked over at the Kuchiki that was standing in the doorway. Setting the book down with the pages marked, she sat up and stared at the face that reminded her of her mother pissed at her. It just had to do with her fight with Grimmjow. "Yeah?"

"You so remind me of Ichigo with Grimmjow." She stated bluntly before turning and leaving the room. Shaking her head as she heard her scurry after her, she set her things in her own room. Looking back and seeing her staring at her with confusion. "Your fight with him got around the school fast. Of course it doesn't help with people that gossip but it explained why you weren't in class with us. So how many days are you staying here?"

"Three days." Annabell answered before going to go back to her room. She wanted to finish reading her book then decide what else to do. Grabbing her phone and looking at it, seeing no messages, she smiled a little. Walking back out with it in her hand, she looked up at Rukia who was getting something to drink. "I saw Ginjo and some of the Fullbringers at Wal-Mart."

"Wonders." It just made her grateful that she didn't have to worry about them at the school. Groaning at the thought of Ginjo at the school, it made her wish that she was back at the Seireitei. Then she wouldn't be stressing about what Aizen and the others were wanting to do.

Blinking and sneaking back to her room, she looked out the window just in time to see Grimmjow sneaking away. Rolling her eyes, considering that he was struck with what looked to be puppy love, she flopped down onto her bed to continue reading.

Hearing a tapping, she turned her gaze up in time to see a spirit sitting in the tree that she kept forgetting was there, she sighed. Waving them in, she waited to hear their story. It was the best she could do anyway. Wasn't it? If no, then it'll have to do because she was new at this – even if she just wanted to read her book.

**So it's short but it's more of a filler chapter. I think the real action won't start until during winter since I want to keep the little bit of the plot line in it. *laughs evilly* Please review, alert, and/or favorite.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chaputa: Jyu Shichi

During those three days that she was suspended, she barely did anything. She was restricted to a lot of things she didn't want to do. It just made her want to get back in the classroom. Hell, Annabell wanted to see Byakuya's face because she was that bored.

Slipping into her running clothes, she walked up to the track on the last day of being suspended. Growling to herself as she listened to Somebody that I used to Know by Gotye and Kimbra, she swore she was going to kill that espada the next time she saw him. Luckily for her, she did when she got to the track.

Turning on her heel to march back to the dorm to take a nap instead of putting up with him, she felt something jab her in the back. Growling once more, the crimson eyed teen turned to stare at the football that was laying at her feet. Taking a breath to calm her – which barely worked – she paused her music and got the earbuds out of her ears.

"So are you just going to stand there like some dumbass bitch or are you going to toss me the ball?" Grimmjow hollered as he folded his arms over his chest.

Looking at it again, she picked it up and started to walk back to the dorm. It was her way of repaying him for getting her suspended. Feeling something jab her again, she turned to see him standing there with his sword pointing her in the back. "You abandoned your gigai. I'm surprised."

Rolling his eyes at the sarcasm that seemed to be laced in the words, he snatched the ball out of her grasp and walked back to the field that was in the track that was normally used for football. Looking over his shoulder, he rolled his eyes again. "Why were you coming up here?"

"It's none of your damn business Pussy cat." Annabell chimed as she worked on getting the music back into her ears so she could feel sane since she was around him. It seemed like something was making them run into each other. Looking at him and throwing a rock, not really aiming for his head, but it hit him. "Why the hell are you showing up at the places I go?"

"Two minds think alike."

"Oh, no. We are not alike in anyway." She hissed back, pointing at him as she spun around to continue walking back to the dorms.

Grumbling to himself, his mind working on things that he shouldn't do. He looked back at the teen that was walking away from him and sighed. "I didn't find anything out about what's going on with that face of yours."

Letting an earbud fall into her shirt – something that one of her old friends used to do – she looked back at him. Biting her lip, part of her fighting to get back over to him. She didn't feel like she should fall for the espada that was just a spirit, but she was. She just didn't want to admit it because she hated falling in love – with it hurting you as you fall and recover from the breakup if it happened. Sighing, letting go of her lip, she turned on her heel. "You didn't?"

Shaking his head, his body acting as if it was something that he didn't know anymore, he rolled the ball in his hands. He didn't have a heart but here he was getting to use to being around this human. He was supposed to be preparing himself for taking what was needed when the time came.

Scanning through her music library, some of the music being in languages that she didn't even know how to speak, she rushed up to him. Reaching out and touching his forearm gently, a shock seemed to race through her body. "Get back in that gigai of yours. I want you to listen to something. You might like it."

Following him back to the track and field, she flopped down onto the rough texture that was the track and kept the music paused as he got back in what he needed to get back in. Hearing the fence clanging, she looked over at the ball that bounced before growing motionless.

"What is it?" Part of him wondered why she was being friendly all of a sudden, even the sore spot from the rock was asking the same thing. Looking over at what was suddenly shoved into his face, an earbud was in her fingers.

"Put it in." She ordered, seeing the slight irritated dance in the eyes. Seeing it place in his ear, she started to play the song that made her still swoon at the singer's voice.

"What the fuck?"

"It's Spanish. The artist is Enrique Iglesias. I thought you would like it since arrancar seem to enjoy Spanish. I hate it personally. To many words that need to be spoken a certain way or it might come out the wrong way." Annabell grumbled as she paused the music that was from Quizás CD. Snatching the earbud from his ear, she put the music back in her pocket and looked up at the sky.

It was silent, making him wonder what she was going to do next. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she switched from sitting Indian style to her left leg out in front of her. "What the hell happened?"

"That. I can't bend that knee for too long. It sucks really." She laughed at the memory that made her mother want to wrap her in bubble wrap with a helmet and everything else to protect her. "I was fourteen when I hurt it."

"How? How the hell do you hurt your knee?" Grimmjow inquired as his eyebrows connected at the question. Shaking his head at the thoughts of what might have caused it, he felt anger and curiosity blend together.

"I was in . . . eighth grade when it happened. It was February eleventh I think when it happened. I was playing keep away with my friends in the gym because we had recess. Woot, not. Well, I was short at the time, shorter then everyone else so I had to jump." For some reason, it was strange really, that telling him her painful first taste of being accident prone made her feel comfortable around him.

"I tossed the ball and went I came down, it was weird but I felt this pop go through my body. I couldn't put anything on this foot, as if I lost it. I fell to my side, my leg bent and I could feel it through the pants. It was so weird that I didn't know what to do. I was scared. Doctor said it was typical for fourteen-year-old girls' have this happen."

"And?" The questioned surprised the espada since he didn't expect himself to say something. He didn't even think as to why he was sitting there and listening to the target that was in Aizen's gaze.

"He gave me an option to get it put back at that moment or put me to sleep. I chose the chicken way out." She laughed as she remembered her mother's crying face. "My dad thought it was cool. I swear he should have been a doctor with the way he thinks medical things are cool."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow got up. "Chicken shit."

Sticking her tongue out at the blue haired espada that was walking to the middle of the field, she got up herself. Stretching and feeling her back crack in the process, Annabell followed after him. It was nice that she talked to someone that didn't think she was faking the injury. It made her feel a little better.

"So what time do you want to go to that damn dance?" His question scared her, making her jump a little. Looking over at him, seeing him smile but missing the mask fragment that was in his face, she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I ain't going to the dance. I don't like it at all." She stated firmly but felt her shoulders grabbed by the larger hands of the spirit. Looking back at him, seeing the irritation that seemed written all over his face, she sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a dressy type of person for one. Two, I was going to go visit friends since I haven't seen them. It's not like we're dating." She said, making her wish she didn't say those words. She didn't want to see anyone because it seemed to attract trouble to her mostly. Biting her lip and turning away, she felt his hands fall on her shoulders once more.

"Oh, I'll make you go." He hissed, only to have his hands shrugged off. Raising an eyebrow and watching her walk away. He started to follow after her but stopped when she looked back. Something about those marks on her face made his eyes narrow. There was something pure evil about them and he didn't like them. It made him think that it might be viler then he and Aizen were. "What the hell does Aizen see in her?"

Putting her hand over her chest, almost expecting to feel nothing of a heartbeat, she felt it lunge. It hurt. Everything hurt. She was denying herself of something that might be the last thing she might see, or feel. Letting her hand rest there, the crimson eyed teen swore she felt the marks that were on her face burn, almost growing.

She even realized that her mother didn't see the marks that were resting around her left eye. It had to be a thing that people that had high spiritual energy can see, making her smile even if everything was starting to hurt. It had to be whatever was going on. It just had to be.

**I've had my knee dislocate before and OCs is basically a part of you so I threw something in about myself. It sucked because they cut my favorite pants – which are now shorts ugh – and sock. My dad did think it was cool that my knee was like that while my mom is babbling her head off about me wanting her to take a day off instead of getting myself hurt. I really didn't want it. And, people thought I was faking it. I think that comes with being an outcast at school. *shrugs* I rather not be considered normal. Please review.**

**Oh, forgot to mention! If you have a facebook, I made a page for ya'll to like. Its Neko Hoshi Okami Hime/Neko Hoshi. I try to update on it as much as I can with information as to how many chapters I've completed. I hope you like it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Banksy: I know that Kubo-sensei added two new arcs to it but my muses wanted it to be before the winter war. I will try to add some of your pairings but not all of them because some have already been voided out by my muses and their favorite pairings. There are going to be mentioned yaoi couples e.g. ByaIchi (just an example). Thank you for the review which scared me into thinking it was a flame.

KurosakiCrystal18: sorry for the late answer, I got a little caught up in writing to answer. Gomen. I don't know why I made Aizen act all innocent and Annabell not suspect anything but I corrected that in one of the upcoming chapters.

Chaputa: Jyu hachi

A yawn came from Annabell, her head resting on the Algebra bible as she held out her paper to be collected. It didn't seem like she could sleep that entire night, even with help from pain killers. Her body seemed to be rebelling against it, which was something she didn't want.

Feeling it plunked from her hand, she looked up in time to see Byakuya glaring at her. Wanting to return it, she kept her crimson eyes from giving the intense stare. "I'm not asleep. I want to though Kuchiki-sensei."

Rolling his eyes just as the bell rang, much to his delight. Watching students fill out of the classroom, his gaze stayed held by the brunette haired teen that had marks now cross over the bridge of her nose.

"What's Yamamoto-sotaicho going to do about Hall?" Renji pipped in as he fixed a few things that were making him feel OCD.

"I don't know. Let him figure it out. We got until the winter probably." Byakuya stated as the next wave of students came in.

Yawning and flopping down into her seat, Annabell reached down and stroked Goro's fur even if she just wanted to fall asleep. Closing her eyes, smiling a little as she swore she was getting close to that dreamland when the bell rang. Growling and looking over at Ichigo, she muttered, "Strawberry do you have any gum?"

An eyebrow rose at the nickname that seemed to stick because of his name. Looking over, he hissed, "no."

Letting her shoulders fall, the crimson eyed teen tried to keep her eyes open so she could watch what was going on in the video but her eyes were drooping. Looking over at Ichigo again, seeing him pop a piece in, she kicked him in the shin. "Jerk. You said you didn't have any."

She tried to get the notes that were needed but it seemed like every sentence she was trying to fall asleep. Even the bell didn't wake her up when it went off. Marching out to the gym, she yawned again. Dodging Yachiru who seemed pissed at her for being suspended for three days, she walked into the locker room to change.

Even then she heard the whispering that was going on. Letting her eyes fall close, she leaned against the cool metal that should have shocked her awake but didn't. As she listened into the noise that was likely gossip, she let her eyes open.

"If you're going to talk about someone, then do it when they can't hear. As for these marks, how about you be a man and grow a pair and ask. My friends have more balls then you do." Even as her body ached, as if it was rejecting her soul or something, she for some reason had that fight still left in her.

Walking out and listening to Yumichika drone on about what they would be doing today, she started falling asleep.

"Annabell." A voice spoke up next to her but she didn't wake up. "Annabell!"

"Flying ninjas! Oh. What is it Ayasegawa-sensei?"

"Are you fine because you look dead to this earth?" Yumichika questioned but didn't touch her forehead in case she had something. He didn't feel like getting sick.

"Fine. I just didn't sleep well last night. My face hurt, my body hurt. Everything hurt. Now what were you saying?" Annabell inquired as she smiled a dopey smile that made her feel like she was drugged up again for her knee. Blinking and looking over at Grimmjow who was looking at her, she rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to fall asleep, go to Unohana's. Get some rest. We'll tell Hinamori that you'll be running late or won't show up." Ikkaku growled as he felt like jabbing her in the back with his sword. He might not get the reaction he wanted to see though.

"Thanks." Her body wanted to draw the word out but she tried to hurry back into the locker room and got into her uniform again. Grumbling at it, she walked back out and got her books. Taking a breath, her face aching once more, telling her the painkillers wore off, she hissed.

**Short but there wasn't any ideas going through my mind for this chapter. My muses have been focusing on the Homecoming dance and the fight that'll be coming up! Woot! Please review. I love reading them.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chaputa: Jyu Kyu

"Let go of me!"

A few heads turned to the shout that seemed to echo in the August air. Watching the teen struggling against the vice grip hold that was on her wrist, they watched as she latched onto Uryû who just glared and peeled her hand off.

"Come on Uryû you gotta save me. Please! I'll get ya a pack of gum you like." Annabell whined as she grabbed a hold of a low hanging branch, praying that it didn't break. Even if the bark hurt, she glared at the glasses wearing Quincy.

"Not interested." Uryû stated calmly and walked away.

"You big fat jerk!" She yelled, but fell silent when she heard a crack that didn't sound good. Looking at the base where the branch and trunk met, she stared at it wide eyed before seeing it crack more and break apart. "No! Come on! Do you people hate me? Does mother nature hate me?"

Hearing the snickering that was going on because of her fussing, she glared and threw the branch the best she could. Looking around for anything else to grab on, she grabbed Ichigo once he was close enough and didn't let go even when he was glaring at her.

"Let her go Kurosaki."

Raising an orange eyebrow at the question, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. Looking down at the crimson eyed teen that was about to tear his shirt, he glared at the both of them. "Let go Annabell."

"Bu-Bu-but! I thought we were friends." She whined before seeing a larger hand latch onto hers and try to tear it off the deputy shinigami. Glaring at the hand, she turned it to Grimmjow who looked like he had a shit eating grin on his face. "I'll bite you if you do that."

Even if his face wouldn't stretch anymore, he wanted to though. When he tore her hand away from the shinigami's shirt, he felt her clamp down on his forearm as hard as she could go. Shrugging and walking over to the group, he flopped down near Harribel who was eyeing up Annabell like she was something interesting.

"Why the hell do I have to sit with you! I have my own friends! Where's my Algebra bible when you need it?" She hollered and looked around for the book that she needed. Seeing nothing of it, she snatched a tray that made Nnoitra growl at her and slammed it against his head.

"That probably tickled. Hard skin, remember?"

"Of course I do bastard! Let me go so I can eat my food!" Her face hurt more than it did before. Biting down onto his hand, she growled the best she could. Letting go of his hand, she sighed and prayed that lunch was almost up. "Why do you want me sitting here?"

"If you want info on that little mark of yours then you'll do it. Also, that stupid dance." Grimmjow stated, only to see the anger return to the human teen.

"I refuse! I refuse to do something like that."

"She has a point. You can't hold her against her will as if she was some kind of slave." Harribel pipped in between bites with Lilynette nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean Starrk doesn't do it. Then again he sleeps all the time." The twin of Starrk commented before taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"You guys remind me so much of my weird friends." Annabell muttered and started to crawl away before her ankle was caught. Whining and holding her skirt down, she whined once more when his arm was slung against her shoulders. "I'm not going to that damn dance. I hate dressing up."

"Too bad. I had something on those marks too."

"Quit being a jackass and a nuisance Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said coldly, earning a glare that didn't bother him. Blinking and taking his trash away, he looked down at the teen that was wanting to cry. He rolled his eyes. He never understood how Aizen let Grimmjow into the ranks of espada if he just acted like that.

"Blackmail! No blackmail dammit!" She hissed as she jabbed her finger into his cheek that luckily didn't have the mask fragment like it would if he wasn't using the gigai. Sighing, knowing that it was useless to argue or yell at him, she grabbed her Ipod and started listening to Wild Ones by Flo Rida.

"You have the way with the ladies. Not." Lilynette said before ignoring the blue haired espada to bug her partner.

When the bell rang, Annabell raced off to Algebra, catching up with Orihime. She prayed that the teen wouldn't ask anything of what was going on.

"Um are you dating Jaegerjaques?" Orihime chimed as she walked into the room, ignoring the shinigami's presence.

"No. He thinks we are. He even asked me to go to Homecoming dance with him. And I'm not going."

"But-but! Urahara and Yoruichi-chan bought your dress already. It's so pretty too." The well-endowed teen squeaked as Annabell started to inch away with her gaze on her. Smiling, she tilted her head to the side. "Give it a chance."

"I rather not." Annabell grumbled and went to her seat before the bell rang and had to deal with Byakuya yelling at her. Flopping down and folding her arms, the brunette haired teen glared at the Algebra bible. She was almost expecting a hole to appear in it with the way she was glaring but she knew one thing: her fact hurt like it was dragged through briars.

As the bell went off, she looked up and stared at the spirit that decided to shove its face into hers. Wanting to growl, she opened the book to the page number that was given for homework and pulled the two sheets of paper out since the Kuchiki enjoyed making sure you showed your work.

Closing her eyes, her pain focused where the lines were. It even hurt where they previously were but not as bad as the extensions. Even as she focused on that pain that she hated so much, she slowly went into her own little world. It was almost like when she was at West High and trying to ignore the Computer teacher because all he wanted to do was talk nonsense with people that were wannabes.

She knew that class was going on, but it didn't matter. She swore she felt something in her and it scared her. Whatever it was, it reminded her of the pain that she felt when she lost her grandfather when she was growing up. It made her wonder what kind of evil it was.

"_So you finally decided to show your little head. About time." _It was a voice similar to hers but it was toned differently. It had to be the malice that was in it, making her wonder what else this person was capable of doing.

Almost like Ichigo, but she knew that she wasn't like the teen, a world seemed to open up to her. Her gaze was focused on the smile that held ill intent while the irises of the person were snow white. Their whites were a crimson color but a little darker then her own.

"Who are you?"

"_I'm you. Well, to better put it. I'm your other half."_ The person said as her eyes dipped to the ground while she bowed to her. It wasn't like her to do something like that.

"Huh?"

"_Are you really that stupid? You aren't like Kurosaki Ichigo. He has a hollow in him but you already know that. You, believe it or not are something better. You will be mine, just like his hollow will consume him sooner or later."_ The person said with a smile that was sickly sweet to her. Walking up to the crimson eyed teen, letting her hand fall on her shoulder, she continued to smile.

"That doesn't explain as to what you are." Annabell hissed as her eyes narrowed.

"_I'm part human and —"_

**I decided to end it there. I know, she may seem like a hollow but she isn't. That's all I'm saying.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chaputa: Ne Jyu

"I don't want to go see Urahara. I don't mind Yoruichi but Urahara gives me to the creeps. He reminds me of a stalker." Annabell whined as she followed Orihime and Rukia to the shop that the older man set up with help from the ex captain. She just wanted to sit in her room, not come out or else she might get jumped by Grimmjow. "Actually, Grimmjow's the creeper."

Rukia rolled her eyes and turned down an alley where the shop was located at. "Inoue do you have a date yet?"

"No. Not yet." Orihime said and set her finger to her chin, tapping it every so often.

"You have company." A boy's voice ran in the air, making Annabell look around her two friends to see Jinta disappearing behind a door. She just hoped that he wouldn't get annoying.

"Ah. Welcome Inoue-chan, Rukia." Urahara's voice held fake happiness almost. As he opened the door, he stared at the lines that were set on the unknown teen's face. He knew that they were asking for trouble from what Unohana said at a meeting.

"This is Annabell Hall. We're here to look at the dresses if you still haven't sold them yet." Rukia said as she walked over to the ex-shinigami that held a fan to his face.

"Of course not. I wouldn't let Kisuke do something like that." Yoruichi pipped in as she walked out to see who the man was talking to. She smiled at the three teens and opened the door a little wider. "Welcome."

Annabell felt like everyone was staring at her face because of the marks that she didn't seem to understand why she had them. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and walked into the shop that was owned by the ex-captains. Looking around, it looked the same like his first shop. "Can we get this over with? I have to do a report on Monarchies."

"Kyôraku-san class?" Yoruichi questioned as she walked out of the room to retrieve the dresses that they saved for the three. As the marks flashed in her mind, her smile fell from her face as she shook her head. Something about them made her wonder what was really going on with that teen. She was supposed to be a regular human without any spiritual pressure but she had spiritual pressure now. That spiritual pressure had that sense of evil to it and it reminded her of Aizen's.

"So how are you Annabell? Can I call you Annabell or is it Hall?" Urahara asked with a smile before hiding it behind his fan.

She glared at the pale blond haired man that seemed to wear his hat all the time. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes and kept quiet. She had to answer the questions but this guy freaked her out like every other person at the school because they were supposed to be fictional people. Sighing, she met his gaze and forced a smile onto her face, "I'm fine Kisuke."

"What happened to formalities?"

"Well over here we don't do surnames first then first names. It's the opposite." Annabell said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She let the smile fall and stare at the man that tried to take Kon back and everything else that seemed impossible. "Annabell's fine."

He nodded just as Yoruichi came walking in. He saw the hint of worry in her catlike eyes. He'll ask her about it later when the three guests left. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the dresses. Pulling out the first one which was a royal blue with it being strapless, he looked at the girls. "Orihime this is yours. I hope you enjoy it because Yoruichi-san was the one that picked it out for you."

The long-haired teen smiled and got up. Taking hold of the dress that was for her, she held it up and smiled at her friends. It looked amazing to her. Looking back at the two, she nodded her thanks. "What do you guys think?"

"How about you try it on?" Yoruichi suggested and watched the well-endowed teen rush off to the bathroom to change. Looking back at the two, she pulled out a dark purple that looked black dress out. It had one strap on the left shoulder and smiled. "Kuchiki-chan this is for you."

Something about the dress fit about her. Annabell knew that. It was almost bringing out their eyes or something to make them look a little bit more attractive. She smiled at Rukia as she held it up to her before rushing off. That also meant the last dress was for her. Looking at the two ex-captains, she sighed and got up. "This must be mine then."

The two nodded and pulled the crimson dress off the hanger. It tied around the person's neck and it did bring out her eyes. Handing it to the teen that looked like she didn't want to be there, they watched her disappear down the hall like the other two.

"Something's up with those marks." Yoruichi said as she kept her gaze on the hall in case she see the teen she was talking about. She didn't want her knowing anything that doesn't really concern her. Closing her eyes and leaning against the wall, she heard the clap of the fan.

"Yeah. Yamamoto-san did say that she's got Aizen's interest. We have to keep a little eye on her somehow. I guess Kurosaki has another job to do besides hollow control." Urahara said as he saw a door open then another. Watching Orihime and Rukia come walking into the room, he smiled a little. "You two look amazing."

"Thanks for the flattery Urahara-san." Rukia replied and looked down the hall just in time to see their roommate come walking out of a room. Smiling, she met her halfway and held her arms out. "You look amazing! It fits perfectly. It even matches your eyes."

Nodding her thanks, she looked at the other three then saw Tessai poke his head to see what the commotion was about. She wasn't sure if she should smile about it. Running a hand through her brunette hair, she looked at the dress she had on. It didn't feel right to her. A lot of things didn't feel right. One of those being her eye and the marks that seemed to be spreading almost daily it seemed like. "Thanks."

"Can you put them on my credit Urahara?" Kuchiki inquired as she looked at the older man.

He nodded as Annabell gapped a little at the question. "Have fun at the dance this weekend. That's all is asked of."

Annabell forced herself to nod as she went to change back into her regular clothes. As she did that, she swore her mind turned to that day when she saw her inner world. It looked beautiful. It was open like a prairie. There were grasses and wild flowers everywhere. She couldn't even tell where it ended. It made her smile as she slipped on her shorts.

Then her thoughts turned to the person that was in her inner world. The person that looked like her except for the eyes that were so different. She also remembered the marks that were so similar as hers. They just extended all over her face like a Hollow markings. It made her wonder what was going on to get her mind to focus on that moment. She shouldn't have a hollow in her because she knew that she didn't have that high enough spiritual pressure.

"This is getting complicated."

Slipping on her tank top, she stood there in the room. Even now she couldn't figure out what the person wanted to say because Byakuya interrupted her thoughts when she was talking to the person. Sighing, she walked out of the room with the dress and bowed. "Thank you Yoruichi-chan and Urahara-kun."

"It's no problem."

With that they left the shop. It still bothered the dirty crimson eyed teen with what was going on in her body. She shouldn't be able to see ghosts and have these markings on her face. Sighing, she looked at the sky. It just made her wonder what else she was going to find out in the future.

**So how was it?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chaputa Ne Jyu Ichi

A sigh escaped her lips that were slightly pouting. All day she heard people chattering about the dance that was that night and it just made her feel like someone that used someone else. Which she did. She said that she would go to the homecoming dance with Grimmjow as long as he got her information about what was going on with her face.

As if on cue, she looked at her face, seeing the lines extending more and more each day it seemed like. They now crossed over the bridge of her nose and were starting to encircle her other eye. She still felt like a freak because of it.

Another sigh escaped her as she flopped back onto her bed. She wasn't going to go to the dance because she didn't feel like being treated like a freak. With the luck she had – and how it was turning – she would be crowned homecoming queen like Kurt and Rachel on Glee. Growling at the thought, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the tapping that was going on at her window. She had a feeling she knew who it was and she wasn't going to get up to see if that guess was right or not.

"Annabell get your ass ready! It's about time!" Grimmjow's voice was slightly muffled by the glass but she could hear him clear as day.

She rolled over and put her back to the window even if it was covered by the curtains. She wasn't the type of person to go back on her promises but with the thought of anarchy at the homecoming polls made her groan. She wasn't going to do this.

"Annabell aren't you going to go?" Orihime's voice silenced what was going on outside her window. Looking at the brunette hair teen that looked like she saw better days, most likely from the marks on her face, she tried to smile. "Are you?"

"No. I wasted my money on that ticket though, actually Grimmjow wasted the money that he had." She snickered at her correction. Looking at the orange haired teen that was the damsel in distress in the manga, she shrugged. No harm done.

"But you have to! He paid for the ticket and was hoping you would go. He didn't even pick a fight with Kurosaki-kun today or the day before. It was unusual." Orihime explained the sudden mood change the espada went through. Biting her lip and pressing her hand against the other teen's forehead, she felt nothing of a fever and sighed. "Okay. Hopefully he understands."

He wasn't. Annabell knew that. That man was like any other person that could hold a grudge. He was going to bite into her when he saw her the next time; she knew that full well. Sighing as the door closed, she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Get ready!" His voice was right in her ear, telling her that he was out of his gigai and now was a spirit.

Rolling over, she stared into the stormy blue eyes that were glaring at her before sticking her own tongue out at the man. After that, she rolled back over onto her side and stared at the wall. "I'm not going."

"Why? Afraid that the dress won't fit or something?"

"No Grimmjow! I'm just not the type of person to enjoy those kinds of things. The last time I went to one, I went with Seira because we couldn't get dates. We were outcasts at the school because we were different. That's why. I'm going to keep the tradition of not going, going." She hissed as she sat up and faced the espada. Her face ached again, telling her that they responded to her emotions.

Clicking his tongue, Grimmjow shook his head. Walking over to the window, he looked back at the teen before walking out. It hurt and it was that unfamiliar hurt that he hated. He didn't want to feel it again.

Sighing and falling back onto her back, the crimson eyed teen had a feeling that he was going to be back. It didn't matter though. She was still going to deny him what was a promise she made. She didn't want to be stared at, even if she used cover up. She hated using makeup anyhow.

Opening her phone and staring at the screen that had one of her cats, she smiled a little. It brightened her day but not enough to make her smile more. She wasn't going to go to the dance because of the fact that she hated dresses and he wasn't supposed to be there. That was another reason why she was taking back her word.

"Come on scary cat!" Grimmjow hollered through her window.

Getting up, she walked over to the window and pulled back a curtain. Staring into the blue eyes that were glaring at her. Shaking her head, she opened it and leaned out. Shaking her head, feeling the ball of elastic band hitting her in the corner of her eye, she sighed. "I'm not going. You didn't give me enough inform so I ain't going."

Growling and holding onto a branch above him, he felt that urge to break it. Closing his eyes so he wouldn't focus on the teen that was driving him insane, Grimmjow opened them to focus on the crimson eyes. He felt like dragging her over to the gymnasium. "I'm trying. God! I hate you!"

"That makes two of us." Annabell grumbled and closed the window, letting the curtain fall back. Sighing and turning back to look back at the dress that was just hanging there, she heard something snap but it was muffled so she knew it wasn't in the building. Sitting back down on the bed, she continued to stare at the crimson dress.

Looking at the clock, she still didn't think she should go. It wouldn't be fun but it might be different.

"_Just go already. I know you want to go because you loooove him._" That person that was in her body, much like Hichigo and Zangetsu, stated with a hint of sarcasm.

Glaring at the ceiling, she shrugged out of the shirt she had on, along with the rest of the clothes she had on. Getting into the dress that was picked out for her, she knew she might be regretting it later on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't think that she would look good. But she did. It surprised her. She would have to thank Urahara and Yoruichi when she saw them the next time she was out.

Walking over to the desk and snatching the makeup that she actually owned. Opening it and grabbing the eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, she sighed. This was going to end badly. It was that feeling in her stomach but she didn't want to believe it. She was supposed to enjoy her time and with her friends.

Once finished with the makeup, Annabell slipped on a pair of black heels that were opened toed. Sighing and taking one last look at herself, she grabbed the ticket and hurried the best she could. She wasn't going to do a full out run because with her luck she was going to fall flat on her face. She didn't know how actresses' could run in them in the movies.

"_Finally. You are so slow at times, you know that._" That other person that she knew next to nothing about. She knew she was like her, but different from her in the same way. It was confusing.

"Shut up." Annabell grumbled as she made her way to the gym. Stepping into the large room that was usually filled with sweat, she stared at the dark area that she was going to be entering. Streamers were hanging around, while the walls were decorated in other things that tried to keep it in the theme. Glancing down at the ticket, she shrugged at the theme because it never was usually followed.

Handing it to Unohana and Kotetsu, she smiled back at the ebony and silver haired women. Looking up from the two, she noticed Orihime dancing with Ichigo, making the smile get wider. She knew that Orihime was hiding something but kept it to herself.

Walking around the brunette haired teen kept glancing around trying to find Grimmjow but saw nothing of the man that was trying to play it off as a teen. She was then grabbed by the hand and jerked away from the crowd. Looking at the person, she blinked and stared at the Kuchiki woman. "Ru-Rukia?"

"You lie too much. Now come here. You can't have your hair like that." Rukia stated calmly before dragging off the teen to the bathroom. Once in the brightly lit room, she stared at her friend before messing with the short brunette hair. "You don't really give me that much to mess with, do you?"

"It was shorter. I tried to see if I looked good with a boy cut but it didn't work out." The crimson eyed teen explained. Sighing at the memory, she looked back at the mirror that was glued to the wall. Watching the shinigami mess with her hair until her bang was released from the elastic band, she was hating it. "I don't like it Rukia."

"You don't have to like it, but your date might. You may never know."

"Who did you go with?" Annabell asked as she looked at the shorter teen that was staring at her through the mirror.

"Renji. He's chaperoning but it works I guess." Rukia said with a shrug.

"Works? That breaks a lot of rules. One of them being a teacher and student can't have a relationship." Annabell's voice started to rise but was silenced by the teen. Glaring at the hand that was over her mouth, she shut her lips.

"We're not in a relationship. And this isn't like any other school, is it?"

The teen shook her head. She was going to a school that shouldn't exist because most of the people that went to it were fictional characters from a Japanese comic turned anime. Sighing, she looked back at her reflection in the mirror, taking in the lack of sight from her left eye. She went through that faze that involved the emo bang and it still remain after her trying to part her hair the other way to the point her parting was in the middle. It kept returning like that after she went to bed until she simply gave up.

"Something the matter?" The Kuchiki woman asked as she leaned on her friend and glanced up at her from the corner of her eye.

"I wish I could have brought Seira with me." She stated calmly when inside she felt like she was crying. The thought of not being with her friends made her homesick. Not putting up with her brother that she threatened to kill so many times because he got on her nerves made her homesick. Everything she hated and loved made her wish she was home at that moment in a nice comfortable bed with her cats. "I wish that I was home right now."

"School will let out soon for Thanksgiving. Renji told me that we're going to be able to wear costumes for Halloween if we want to." Rukia stated with a smile since last year they weren't able to. She thought it was because Annabell was there but she wasn't sure and didn't want to question Yamamoto's intentions.

"I'm still away from home though. I don't have Chris to put up with everyday, or argue over him stealing my Linkin Park CDs because he somehow got addicted to them. I don't have Candy and Mr. Poofy to curl up with when I had a bad day because of something. I can't go anywhere without asking my parents – don't get me started about them – and everything else. I just miss it so much," Annabell rattled off before falling silent. Letting that out into the open made her heart ache more.

"_You'll see them soon enough._" That unknown part of her groaned back, but luckily no one else could hear her.

"Get out there. Tonight we party. Tomorrow we relax." Rukia whispered and let go of her friend.

Walking out of the restroom, her crimson eyes scanned the area and smiled. His back was to her but she recognized that hair from anywhere because it stood out. It was like that type of red that was a cooper but looked like fire in the morning sun. Walking toward him, she tried to control her spiritual pressure, hoping he wouldn't notice it but she was wrong.

Grimmjow turned around, something feeling odd to him. He just didn't expect to see the teen that was giving him a hard time to be there in a dress and looking like a million dollars. Smiling at Annabell, he closed the space and tilted his head to the side. "I thought you said you weren't coming because I didn't give you the damn information you were wanting."

"I changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that, just like anything else I want to do. I'm human. I have a brain so I can change it whenever I want to." She retorted with a smile. Looking at the crimson fabric, she still wasn't sure about the dress. She just wasn't that type of person that liked dressing up for one night and tossing the dress into her closet for it to collect dust. "How do you like it?"

"Amazing and that's coming from me. Nothing usually surprises me unless it's coming from Kurosaki."

"Sounds like you have a thing for him Grimmie." She stated softly as she leaned in to stare into the blue eyes that were starting to glare at her. It was good to have him act like he should. Leaning away and looking around, she stared into the brunette eyes that made chills race down her spine. She had to act normal.

"I do not. I'm not gay." Grimmjow hissed between clenched teeth as he jerked the teen's head to look at him. Looking into the crimson eyes that should be so different for someone, he saw fear start to etch itself into them. Looking around and catching sight of Aizen, he knew what was going on; why she was scared. "Let's just . . . enjoy each other's company tonight. Deal?"

"Deal. As long as you get information as to why I have these marks on my face." The brunette haired teen replied with a smile as she took his hand when he offered it.

"You could have covered them with makeup or as I like to call it war paint." Grimmjow retorted but held back a yelp when something hit his foot harshly. Knowing who did it since she was the only one brave enough to do it, he glared at her playfully. "If you want to play like that, then two can play that game Annabell."

A soft yelp came from the teen as she was grabbed by a hand and whirled into the crowd of dancers. Blinking as his other hand set on the small of her back, pulling her close, she stared into the blue eyes that were smiling. She didn't want to believe that Grimmjow was smiling at her. He didn't seem like that person from the anime and manga. He would only smile from a good battle, not this.

Time flew by for the two of them. Each round they went through, Annabell caught sight of Ichigo staring along with Rukia. Rukia had that smile on her face that told she was happy but it didn't matter. Her own happiness was valued as her father would say. He was right. She was happy at this moment. She wasn't sure if it was because of Grimmjow, or being around everyone that weren't staring because of her marks that she knew nothing about.

"_You'll know about them soon enough._" That voice whispered.

Lowering her gaze as another song ended and All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter came playing through the speakers. Looking back at the espada's face, she sighed and let a smile back on her face. "Why is Aizen here? I thought he was supposed to be in jail or whatever."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Something didn't sit right with her. She knew he was supposed to be in prison for the crimes that he did but why wasn't he? Breaking the contact they had, she walked over to Ichigo and Orihime and bit her lip. "Ichigo isn't Aizen supposed to be in prison?"

"What? We don't know when he's going to be striking." Ichigo answered and stared at her like she was nuts.

Shaking her head, she walked away from the couple and to the doors that were open. It didn't make any sense to her. He was supposed to be in prison and Tôsen and Ichimaru were supposed to be dead. She wished the smiling captain wasn't dead but she couldn't control who was going to be killed off.

That didn't bother her as much as them running around. Walking out into the cool air, she didn't realize that she was sweating as much as she was. Running a hand across her forehead, she leaned down to wipe it on the grass when her gaze caught sight of something. Looking over, she saw nothing but it didn't cause her body to go comfortable again.

"What's the matter with you? Why the hell were you asking if Aizen was in prison?" Grimmjow's question didn't scare her body like she hoped it would.

Looking over at the espada that was saying he was a teenager, Annabell sighed. It was a long story and she wasn't sure how long it would take. "In the manga and anime, Aizen gets put in prison for what he's trying. Tôsen and Ichimaru die."

Smirking at the thought of the ninth division captain dying, he wanted to find the blind man and rub it into his face but didn't. He let the smirk fall and lean against the wall. "Do you want to go back in afterwards or do you want to go back to your dorm?"

"I don't know yet."

"How does your face hurt?" Grimmjow asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"What?" Annabell inquired with her eyebrows connected. Scratching her head and feeling a bobby pin in her hair, she winced at the pull.

"Does your face hurt? I should have said that." He muttered at the end and looked over at the teen again.

Annabell nodded and agreed with him silently. Taking a breath and letting it out as a yawn, she didn't feel tired but her body knew why it was ready for sleep. Looking at the sexta espada, she smiled a little. "Let's go out sometime."

"What the fuck do you mean?" The sapphire eyed arrancar asked as he stared at her like she was nuts for blurting something like that out. Shaking his head, he tried to figure out what she was meaning.

"I said let's go out sometime. When I say go out, I mean date. As long as I get to sit with Ichigo and them because I don't trust Nnoitra and some others. I just can't remember their names because they make me get tongue tied. Deal?"

"Fine with me."

Smiling, she walked over and leaned onto the man. It felt almost good to be close to him. She was still bothered by the thought of Aizen not being behind bars. She had to look into it somehow, even if it meant asking Yamamoto about it. Sighing a little, she looked up at him. "I'm going to go back to the dorms. I'm a little tired. Is that fine?"

He nodded with a shrug. He wasn't going to control her because he didn't feel like the shinigami after him again.

She smiled her thanks to him and walked out into the darkness. The cool air felt good, even if the heat of the day was still there slightly. Looking up at the sky, she stared at the waxing gibbous moon that was staring down at her. Spinning around with her gaze focused on the natural satellite, the crimson eyed teen didn't think that tonight would have wound up as a nice one.

"Did you enjoy yourself Annabell?"

Her body froze at the voice. Looking around, she caught sight of the blind shinigami that was standing under a light. She glared and looked around, almost expecting the other two to show their faces. "What do you want Tôsen?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking up on you. You seem to be progressing excellently for Aizen." The blind shinigami answered before disappearing with shunpo.

Taking the heels off, she ran to the door and got into the room quickly. Flipping on all the lights, she found nothing of the people that were the enemy. Why was Aizen wanting her? She wanted to know. It didn't make any sense to her.

**I originally had planned where Tôsen attacks Annabell but I decided against it. So I hope you like this long chapter because I'm happy with it. Next chapter, it will be a time skip.**


End file.
